La menace du Magicien d'OZ Partie 2: La ceinture rougeoyante
by Edelweisss
Summary: (Partie 2) Un an après le finale saison 2, après leur retour de Neverland. A Storybrook, les habitants vont avoir à faire face au terrible Magicien d'OZ. Dans le monde des contes, le bonheur de la famille de Jefferson va être compromis car Dorothy va devoir faire face aux conséquences de ses actes...
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Voici donc la seconde partie de l'épisode "La menace du Magicien d'OZ".

C'est une suite, donc si vous voulez comprendre je vous invite à lire la première partie "La menace du Magicien d'OZ : les chaussures de rubis".

Pour vous remettre dans le bain, voici un résumé de l'épisode précédent...

* * *

**_"Previously on Once Upon A Time..."_**

* * *

_Présent ( 1 an après le final de la saison 2 et 2 mois après leur retour de Neverland) :_

_Ruby sous sa forme de loup-garou voit surgir de nulle part une femme étrange avec des chaussures rouges dans la forêt. Voyant qu'elle est blessée elle contacte Emma le Shériff et son compagnon le . Depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme à Storybrook, Emma, Regina, Gold et...sentent quelque chose d'anormal, ils ressentent un malaise, une mauvaise magie émanant d'elle qui n'inspire rien de bon..._

_Flashback ( après l'épisode "The Doctor"): _

_Jefferson se trouve à Wonderland et traque la jeune femme qui l'a doublé à OZ pour les chaussures de rubis qu'il devait remettre au Dark One. Ils ont une altercation et il la piège, n'acceptant de l'aider qu'à la condition qu'elle lui remette ses chaussures magiques. Après qu'il l'ait secourue, la jeune femme le supplie de les lui laisser car sans elles elle est condamnée à mourir. Elle lui raconte son histoire : A OZ, pour rentrer chez elle elle a dû tuer une sorcière qui gardait un magicien prisonnier qui lui dit que pour rentrer chez elle doit mettre des chaussures magiques. Elle révèle alors que ces chaussures sont maudites, et l'obligent à "Jumper" (voyager entre les mondes) chaque jour sous peine de mort (elle glisse également que ses chaussures n'ont assez de puissance que pour une personne). Elle lui propose alors un partenariat, elle l'aide dans ses affaires de Jumper et en échange il tait son existence au Dark One. Jefferson garde un bien de la jeune femme comme assurance et accepte le marché..._

_Présent:_

_L'ambulance du arrive et il diagnostique des brûlures sur son flanc droit, un léger traumatisme crânien ainsi qu'une déshydratation. Il s'entretient ensuite avec Emma sur la possible menace de la jeune femme mais Emma finit par décider de l'hospitalisée. Elle envoie ensuite ses parents chercher Mr Gold qui ne répond pas au téléphone et contact Regina qui garde Henry ce soir là. Elle lui décrit la situation, elles partagent leur point de vue et Henry qui a tout entendu s'exclame qu'il connait la jeune femme. Il révèle alors son identité, il s'agit de Dorothy (de l'histoire du Magicien d'OZ) accessoirement la femme de Jefferson et la mère de Grace que tout le monde croyait décédée..._

_Flashback:_

_Plusieurs mois avaient passés depuis le début du partenariat entre Jefferson et Dorothy. Ils se sont sincèrement attaché l'un à l'autre. Alors qu'ils doivent se rendre à Wonderland pour une commande, Jefferson invita Dorothy à venir avec lui dans le chapeau ce qu'elle accepta. Ils allèrent trouver un lapin nommé McTwist que Jefferson immobilisa avec une poudre magique. Il s'avéra alors que ce dénommé McTwist était un Jumper qui comme Dorothy pouvait se déplacer dans des mondes sans magie. la jeune femme comprend que Jefferson l'a utilisée pour ramener ce lapin et Jefferson retourna dans la forêt enchantée sans un regard..._

_Présent: _

_On retrouve Jefferson passant une agréable soirée avec sa fille, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de la disparition de sa femme qui semble s'être sacrifiée en Jumpant avec un sombre magicien ayant une ceinture rouge vif. Il est alors interrompu par Emma qui l'informe du possible retour de sa femme. Il n'y croit pas car il a vu sa femme mourir devant ses yeux il y a plus de quarante ans, mais il finit par consentir à aller vérifié, déposant au passage Grace chez Granny. A l'hôpital il constate avec émotion qu'il s'agit en effet de sa femme. Ils sont ensuite interrompus par Mary-Margaret, David et Gold qui semble vouloir attenter à la vie des Jumpers ( Gold est dépourvu de magie pour des raisons arrivées à Neverland)..._

_Flashback:_

_Jefferson de retour à la forêt enchantée, ligote le lapin, ayant toujours la ferme intention de le livrer à Rumpelstiltskin. Dorothy se servant de ses chaussures revient et le confronte à sa trahison. Il s'ensuit une altercation verbal finissant avec Dorothy retournant la poudre contre Jefferson, l'immobilisant assez longtemps pour qu'elle libère McTwist à qui elle conseille d'aller dans un monde sans magie. Quand il lui demande si la Alice s'y trouve elle répond oui sans réflechir et le lapin Jump. Jefferson se libère ensuite de mauvaise humeur, Dorothy s'emporte et lui dit qu'il n'a qu'à la livrer et prononce le nom du Dark One, révélant ainsi le pourquoi du tabou de son nom. Jefferson ment et couvre Dorothy face au mage noir, risquant sa vie. Dorothy lui retourne la faveur et s'attire les foudres du mage qui tente de la tuer mais qui sentant quelque chose de mauvais émaner de cette fille prend peur et s'échappe en les menaçant de mort s'il était amené à les revoir un jour (ce qui explique pourquoi Jefferson dit dans la saison 1 (en libérant Belle) qu'il ne peut pas aller voir Rumple)..._

_Présent :_

_A Storybrook, les choses ne s'améliorant pas, Emma dit à son père d'emmener l'ex Dark One loin et s'entretient avec Jefferson, essayant d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune femme. Il lui raconte leur histoire, omettant quelques détails et affirme que sa femme n'est un danger pour personne. Emma sent qu'il lui ment et va voir Gold. La nuit durant Jefferson resta au chevet de sa femme et appela sa fille au petit matin. On apprend qu'Henry l'a rejoint chez Granny et Jefferson demande à lui parler, lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire à Grace au sujet de sa mère car apparemment les choses sont plus compliquées qu'elle paraissent. De retour dans la chambre d'hôpital, Dorothy se réveille et s'ensuivent des retrouvailles touchantes. Elle questionna Jefferson au sujet de leur fille mais ne semble pas vouloir la revoir. Jefferson l'embrasse, éradiquant la malédiction des chaussures (révélant ainsi qu'ils sont True Love) mais Dorothy est nerveuse et révèle qu'elle s'est échappée pour les prévenir de l'arrivée imminente du Magicien d'OZ qui semble avoir senti et être attiré par la magie de Storybrook, et apparemment ce n'est pas une bonne chose du tout..._

_Flashback :_

_Après que le Dark One les aient laissés sous le coup d'une menace, la situation est un peu tendue entre Dorothy et Jefferson et celui ci, craignant pour la vie de la femme qu'il aime, décide de rompre leur partenariat en lui rendant son collier. Dorothy se doutant qu'il cache quelque chose refuse et exige une explication. Il finit par l'embrasser et comprend en ressentant la magie qu'ils sont True love. Sur des sentiments respectifs il explique alors avoir voulu la protéger en livrant au Dark One un autre Jumper comme elle. Elle explique qu'elle ne peut accepter de prendre la vie d'un innocent et qu'elle a même été maudite pour cela. Jefferson lui révèle alors qu'ils sont True Love et que cette magie qu'ils ont senti lors du baiser a pu briser sa malédiction. Ils se réveillent le lendemain dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Dorothy constate qu'en effet elle n'a plus besoin de Jumper. Ils réalisent alors qu'ils peuvent construire une vie ensemble, continuer leurs affaires et Jefferson envisage même de fonder une famille... _

_Présent (même temps que Storybrook ais un monde inconnu) :_

_Un homme est pourchassé par des singes volants qui semble insensible à la magie. Ils finissent par le capturer et leur maître apparaît. On comprend qu'il s'agit du Magicien d'OZ à sa ceinture rouge vif et l'homme prenant peur tente de le poignarder. Le Magicien d'OZ ricane, sans égratignure aucune et révèle qu'il est invincible. On le voit ensuite vider le pauvre homme de toute sa magie jusqu'à ce que le prisonnier s'écroule, mort. Il ordonne à ses singes ailés de le débarrasser du corps et appelle un autre singe volants, plus grand et vêtu d'un uniforme, son lieutenant. Il lui ordonne de préparer les troupes, et insiste sr le fait qu'ils ne devront pas toucher à la fille. Ils ont l'intention d'attaquer à la nuit tombée..._

* * *

Voilà donc pour le petit résumé de l'épisode précédant. Le prochain chapitre est à venir...


	2. Ils vécurent heureuxjusqu'à maintenant

Me voilà donc échappant à mes révisions pour vous poster ce premier chapitre de cette seconde partie. Comme la dernière fois c'est un prologue, comme dans la série (juste avant le générique bleu).

C'est un flashback qui se passe quelques années après que la malédiction de Dorothy ait été brisée. C'est très guimauveux au début, comme la fin d'un conte de fées une fois que la malédiction est brisée etc... Malheureusement pour les personnages, le titre du chapitre n'a pas été choisi par hasard et leur bonheur ne durera pas car tout le monde doit un jour ou l'autre faire face aux conséquences de ses actes...Enjoy !

* * *

Dans le monde des contes, Dorothy n'aurait jamais cru être plus heureuse qu'en étant la partenaire de Jefferson, participant à ses aventures et ayant pour la première fois de sa vie l'impression d'être utile et spéciale. Elle s'était trompé. Il y avait bien mieux que d'être sa partenaire et elle se souvenait encore avec une douce nostalgie de la nuit où ils s'étaient fiancés...

_Quelques mois avaient passés depuis que Dorothy avait été sauvé de sa malédiction par Jefferson. Comme ils se l'étaient promis ils n'avaient pas cessé leurs affaires, ils n'avaient pas cessé de Jumper ensemble. Un jour, Jefferson l'avait emmené dans un monde qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu et lui avait demandé si elle avait confiance en lui, une confiance aveugle. Quand elle avait répondu que oui, il lui avait bandé les yeux en lui disant qu'il avait une surprise pour elle. Ils avaient marchés pendant un certain temps et Dorothy avait senti qu'ils s'élevaient, elle sentait l'odeur de l'océan et le fracas des vagues sur les rochers en dessous d'eux. Enfin alors il avait consenti à lui rendre la vue et ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait laissé le souffle coupé. Ils se trouvaient sur le rebord d'une falaise, face à l'océan, comme s'ils se trouvaient à la fin du monde. L'eau était si clair qu'elle reflétait l'éclat des milliers d'étoiles au dessus d'eux donnant l'impression que le ciel et l'océan ne faisait qu'un. Autour d'eux, il y avait des centaines de lucioles qui brillaient d'un éclat rosé qui rendait le décor encore plus surréaliste. Au dessus de l'océan elle remarque que ce monde possédait deux lune qui s'élevaient ensemble à l'horizon. Complètement captivée par ce paysage fabuleux elle n'avait pas remarqué que son compagnon avait mit un genou à terre. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il simula une légère toux qu'elle tourna son regard vers lui. Des qu'elle le vit, elle compris et se mit à rougir fortement. Le jeune homme rit et ôta son chapeau en y sortant une bague sertie d'un diamant unique et la demanda en fiançailles en souriant. Dorothy, trop choquée resta à le regarder sans rien dire. Son silence réussit à effacer le sourire confiant du Jumper, chaque secondes le rendant plus nerveux. Heureusement, Dorothy finit par avoir pitié de lui et répondit oui..._

Ils avaient ensuite décider comme ils en avaient convenus autrefois de se prendre un petit (enfin façon de parler, Jumper est un métier lucratif) pied à terre à Wonderland où ils allaient quand ils ne Jumpaient pas. Ils avaient conjointement convenus de ne pas se marier car tout deux préféraient l'idée de rester d'éternels fiancés, même s'ils se considéraient comme mari et femme. La nuit de leurs fiançailles était un souvenir heureux, mais ce n'était pas celui qu'elle chérissait. Le plus beau jour de sa vie c'était e jour de la naissance de leur fille, le jour où ils étaient devenus parents...

_C'était il y 3 ans, bientôt 4...Dés qu'elle avait sentit les premières contractions arrivées, Jefferson s'était levé d'un bond, pâle et un peu hagard. Il avait couru sans but dans toute la maison (et même s'il le niait farouchement, elle était certaine qu'il avait tourné de l'œil) avant de décider de sortir et d'aller chercher la sage femme. Une fois revenu, Dorothy avait rit malgré la douleur car il avait l'air plus mal en point qu'elle. Le travail s'était ensuite passé assez rapidement et leur cœur sautèrent quand ils avaient entendu leur fille pour la première fois. La sage femme avait ensuite nettoyé la petite avant de la glisser dans les ses bras. Constatant que tout allait bien, elle les avaient ensuite laissés, tout les trois. Elle avait embrassé sa fille sur le front avant de faire signe au jeune papa de s'approcher. D'abord hésitant, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Ils étaient parents. Le moment se passant de mots, il se pencha et l'avait embrassé tendrement. D'un commun accord ils l'avaient nommée Grace, en l'honneur de la mère de Dorothy..._

Ce jour là, il était près 5 heures "_l'heure sacré, l'heure du thé_" pensa Dorothy en souriant. Elle avait eu du mal au début à convertir Jefferson à cette heure sacrée et à ce petit rituel mais il avait finit par l'accepter (et elle en était sur à l'apprécié). Jefferson avait pris place à table, une Grace souriante sur ses genoux. Elle avait de sa mère ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux noisettes et une douceur désarmante. De son père elle avait, pour la plus grande joie de Dorothy la petite étincelle qui brillait parfois dans ses yeux ainsi que son petit sourire malicieux. La jeune femme soupira en les regardant avant de s'approcher avec les scones.

-Maman ? fît une petite voix. Je peux en avoir ?

- Biens sur mon trésor, répondit Dorothy en lui souriant.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de prendre place. Grace se tortilla alors sur les genoux de son père pour les atteindre et en porta un à sa bouche en levant le petit doigt. Jefferson rit et prit sa tasse, mais avant de le boire, il fronça les sourcils et renifla avec un faux air de méfiance.

- Tu n'as rien m dedans ? demanda t-il taquin.

-Pas cette fois, mais ne me tente pas, répondit Dorothy sur un même ton.

Car il le savait, s'il y avait bien une chose que Dorothy réussissait c'était bien le thé soporifique. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui lui avait appris. Il sourit et bu une longue gorgée de thé.

**BAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM !**

Ils sursautèrent au bruit. La porte venait de s'ouvrir en claquant violemment sur un personnage pelucheux.

- MC TWIST ! s'écria Grace en sautant des genoux de son père.

Elle se précipita sur lui et le serra fort, caressant sa fourrure chaude. Son innocence l'empêcha de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, ce que remarquèrent aussitôt Jefferson et Dorothy. Il semblait essoufflé, sa redingote était déchirée et il lui manquait de la fourrure à certains endroits. Le lapin qui aimait beaucoup Grace lui retourna l'étreinte maladroitement.

- Grace, Trésor, McTwist est fatigué, dit aussitôt Jefferson. Vas dans ta chambre, on doit avoir une conversation entre adultes...

La petite fille eut l'air déçue mais s'exécuta, sans discuter en traînant les pieds. Les relations entre Jefferson et Mc Twist étant toujours un peu tendues depuis qu'il avait essayé de le livrer à un mage noir, aussi ce fût Dorothy qui se leva et se dirigea vers lui la mine inquiète.

- Mc Twist, que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda t-elle en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

Il soupira et gémit.

- Si vous saviez...

Il prit la tasse de thé de Dorothy et bu une longue gorgée avant de continuer.

- J'étais en voyage sur Tilvop, expliqua t-il rapidement. Je voulais trouver une herbe spéciale pour le pelage de ce Chat de Cheshire. Vous ne croirez jamais ce que j'ai vu là-bas...

Il fît une pause et commença à grignoter un scones.

- Bon, vous allez cracher le morceau ? s'impatienta Jefferson -Dorothy le fusilla du regard-.

Le lapin cracha immédiatement son scones sur la table. Le Jumper roula des yeux.

- Pas celui là, répliqua t-il avec humeur.

-Désolé, s'excusa le lapin. J'étais donc sur Tilvop, pour ce sacré Chat et j'ai vu quelque chose d'abominable, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai survécu...

Dorothy se rapprocha de Jefferson et lui prit la main, ils connaissaient bien le monde de Tilvop et y avaient quelques connaissances.

- Il y avait des singes, des méchants singes ailés partout...Ils sont arrivés de nulle part, et ils ont tout de suite attaquer les habitants...

Dorothy se figea quand il mentionna singe ailés, Jefferson quand à lui serra les mâchoires car lui aussi avait rencontré les singes volants. Ils étaient redoutables et sans pitié, ils étaient capables du pire. Mais ils venaient d'OZ, ils n'avaient rien à faire à Tilvop...

- Ils en ont mutilés quelques uns avec leurs griffes et leurs dents, continua McTwist d'une voix blanche. Ils ont même tué plusieurs personnes, ajouta t-il en frissonnant. Ils riaient et poussaient des cris effrayants...Je me suis caché sous une charrette, expliqua t-il. J'étais terrorisé...De là où j'étais, j'ai alors remarqué qu'ils avaient fait prisonnier plusieurs individus. Je crois qu'ils les choisissaient parce qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs parce que j'ai vu l'un d'eux, une vieille femme essayer de les repousser en leur jetant des sorts mais cela ne semblait pas les affecter...

Il avala une autre gorgée de thé.

- C'est là que je l'ai vu, frissonna t-il. C'était un homme effrayant, j'ai senti mon sang se glacer. Les singes se sont inclinés devant lui...Il les commandaient...

Dorothy était perplexe, d'aussi loin qu'elles s'en souvenaient, les singes volants n'obéissaient à personne.

- Il s'est présenté aux prisonniers comme étant le Magicien d'OZ...

Dorothy sursauta.

- Vous êtes sur de cela ? Il a dit être le Magicien d'OZ ?! le coupa t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Euh, Oui, répondit McTwist étonné qu'elle ne s'offusque que de son nom.

Dorothy tomba sur sa chaise, le souffle court, Jefferson la regarda l'air inquiet, appréhendant la suite de l'histoire.

- Il s'est avancer ver la vieille femme, continua McTwist qui n'avait pas remarquer le soudain malaise. Il a fait signe à ses singes de la lâcher et à poser sa main sur son cœur...La ceinture qu'il portait se mit à briller d'un éclat rouge, comme sa paume...La vieille femme se crispa avant de tomber morte...

Dorothy déglutit avec difficulté, Jefferson se leva et passa une main rassurante sur son bras. Il connaissait son histoire avec le Magicien et la sorcière, mais à présent tôt leur apparaissait sous un jour nouveau et il savait que Dothy ne pourrait pas tenir le poids d'une nouvelle culpabilité.

- Il a continuer avec les autres, un par un sous les cris de ses singes...dit MacTwist d'une voix éteinte. C'est là qu'il m'a vu...

Il tapota sa redingote froissée et déchirée, indifférent ou ne remarquant pas la détresse de Dorothy.

- Il a envoyé ses singes sur moi. Ils ont bousculé la charrette et m'ont poursuivit. Je ne dois la vie qu'à mes talents pour faire des tunnels de Jumper, car l'un des singes avait réussi à m'attraper mais je me suis sortit de ses griffes et j'ai Jumper...termina t-il.

Un long silence envahi la pièce alors. McTwist ayant finit son histoire porta enfin attention aux autre personnes et vit que Dorothy était en larmes, dans les bras de Jefferson qui ne cessait de lui répéter des paroles réconfortantes.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute...tu ne savais pas...tu ne pouvais pas savoir Dorothy.

Elle le repoussa.

- Si c'est lui, si c'est vraiment lui qui fait tout ça, si c'est le même homme, dit-elle d'une blanche. Alors bien sur que c'est de ma faute, je l'ai LIBERE ! Sans moi ce...ce monstre serait encore à OZ et tout ces gens serait encore en vie !

McTwist, ne sachant rien de cette histoire les regardaient sans vraiment comprendre.

- Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas ce que nous croyons, tempera Jefferson. Il pourrait y avoir une autre explication..

Dorothy se retourna vers McTwist et sécha ses larmes d'un revers du poignet.

- Je dois en avoir le cœur net, affirma t-elle. Pouvez vous veiller sur Grace jusqu'à ce que nous revenions ? demanda Dorothy d'une voix ferme au lapin.

Jefferson s'approcha d'elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Il en est hors de question Dothy, dit-il fermement.

- Je ne peux pas rester dans le doute Jeff, se défendit Dorothy. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois savoir...

Jefferson sentit qu'elle ne reculera pas et même s'il ne l'admettrait pas, elle avait raison.

- Ce n'est as la première fois qu'on vous confie Grace, dit-il au lapin. S"il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je dégusterais un civet, menaça t-il en attrapant son chapeau.

McTwist déglutit durement et les parents allèrent embrasser leur fille, lui disant qu'ils avaient une course a faire. Heureuse de passer du temps avec McTwist qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, la petite ne dit rien et salua ses parents avec de grands gestes de la main. Ils s'éloignèrent quelque peu. Dorothy avait le visage fermé et serrait les poings, Jefferson la regarda tristement et lança son chapeau sans joie aucune car ils allaient à Tilvop... ils allaient voir si Dorothy était réellement la cause indirecte d'un massacre...

* * *

_**"générique bleu Once Upon a Time avec une ceinture rougeoyante"**_

* * *

Voilà donc pour se premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Cette seconde partie d'épisode sera un peu plus sombre que l'autre. J'ai répondu néanmoins aux question hum essentielles : pourquoi Grace adore les lapins, pourquoi Jeff et Grace aiment prendre le thé (tout ces détails sans en avoir l'air sont important car ils convergent selon moi et mon Once-Universe vers la folie que Jefferson ressentira à Wonderland pendant la triste époque chapelier)... bon les vraies réponses aux vraies questions sont à venir...

Dans la première partie des chaussures de rubis, cela finissait plutôt bien dans le monde des contes et plutôt mal dans le présent... comment finira cet épisode sur la ceinture rougeoyante ? Le Magicien d'OZ (le M'OZ c'est plus rapide) arrive (avec ses méchants singes volants) que ce soit dans le monde des contes ou à Storybrook ... Chapitre suivant d'ici quelques jours désolée...


	3. Revelations

Bonjour ! Navrée pour les délais, voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Celui ci se passe à Storybrook je rappel qu'il s'est passé une nuit entre l'altercation entre Gold et les Jumpers et cela reprend juste après le réveil de Dothy donc et de l'annonce de l'arrivée du Magicien d'OZ...Enjoy !

* * *

A Storybrook, chez Granny exactement, Henry était face à un dilemme de conscience. Il était assis sur un tabouret en face du comptoir et il remuait ses jambes nerveusement. De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir Grace faisant sauter des pancakes sous la direction de Granny et il sentait un pincement au cœur. A l'époque où Storybrook était encore maudite, elle avait été l'une des rares à ne pas le prendre pour un fou, à lui adresser la parole. Il l'avait considéré comme une bonne amie; mais depuis quelques temps il s'était mis à éprouver plus que de l'amitié pour elle. Il avait alors remarquer combien elle était jolie avec ses longs cheveux blonds, combien il aimait la fait rire et voir une petite étincelle pétiller dans ses yeux noisettes. Elle avait toujours été gentille et douce avec lui, et lui mentir lui était insupportable. Savoir que sa mère était là, à Storybrook et bien vivante sans pouvoir le lui dire le torturait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jefferson agissait comme cela. Sans lui déjà, ce n'était même pas sur qu'il aurait repris contact avec sa fille, par peur et par culpabilité il n'en était pas très sur. Il ne comprenait pas les adultes, il lui avait déjà dit qu'un enfant préférerait savoir la vérité même si elle devait faire mal. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, mal à l'aise.

- Tout vas bien Henry ? demanda une petite voix.

Il aimait bien sa voix aussi.

- Oui, oui, répondit-il distraitement en esquissant un sourire.

Elle lui sourit et déposa quelques pancakes de plus dans son assiette. Elle alla ensuite chercher des tasses.

- Du chocolat chaud avec beaucoup de cannelle Monsieur ? demanda t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Il acquiesça avec un petit sourire forçé. Elle lui servit donc une tasse de chocolat avec de la cannelle avant de se servir un thé à elle même et Granny tapota amicalement l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Bonne cuisinière, serveuse hors pair, fait acte de présence le matin... Continue comme ça et tu coifferas Ruby au poteau! plaisanta t-elle gaiement. Si un jour tu as besoin d'un job, n'hésite pas !

Elle regarda sa montre.

- Oulah ! On n'est pas en avance ! Allez maintenant trésor dit-elle en lui enlevant son tablier. File petit déjeuner avec Henry, il faut que je prépare l'ouverture, les premiers clients ne devraient pas tarder...

- On peut vous aider à ouvrir, proposèrent les enfants en choeur.

Mais Granny rit.

- Mangez avant que ça ne refroidisse, dit elle. Et si vous voulez faire un peu de bruit, ne vous gênez pas, affirma t-elle. Ruby est encore rentrée à une heure impossible cette nuit, maugréa t-elle.

Les adolescents n'entendirent ensuite plus que des grognements et quelques phrases inintelligible à propos d'un certain Victor et de ce qu'elle semblait penser de lui (apparemment pas grands bien). Grace prit alors place auprès d'Henry et commença à boire son thé. La vue du thé rappela à Henry d'où elle tenait cette manie et il se mordit la lèvre. Il cherchait un moyen subtil de tâter le terrain quand il aperçut son collier étoilé et il se souvint qu'il en était fait mention dans son livre. Cela lui donna une idée pour évacuer sa culpabilité.

- Il est beau, fît il en montrant du doigt son pendentif.

Elle le toucha et soupira tristement.

- Merci, il appartenait à ma mère, indiqua t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Tu te souviens d'elle ? demanda t-il innocemment.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, pensive.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle, ou alors peut être un vague souvenir de son parfum... J'avais trois ans quand elle est morte, expliqua t-elle en triturant son pendentif dans ses doigts fins. Ce collier, c'est tout ce qui me reste d'elle. Mon père m'a dit qu'elle avait voulu que j'en hérite...

Elle lâcha le bijou et se mit a remuer le sucre dans sa tasse.

- Il ne m'a quasiment jamais parlé d'elle. A chaque fois que j'ai essayé d'en parler, il a eu les larmes aux yeux avant de changer de sujet...Et comme je n'aime pas le voir triste, j'ai fini par laisser tomber...

Henry hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il eut ensuite un grand sourire.

- Tu aimerais en savoir plus sur elle ? demanda t-il vivement.

Grace leva un sourcil.

- Euh, oui, bien sur, répondit-elle confuse. Mais comment tu..

- Ne bouge pas, lui dit-il en sautant du haut tabouret. Il se précipita jusqu'à une table où il avait laissé son sac à dos et en sorti son gros livre, triomphant. Il retourna ensuite auprès de Grace qui le regardait faire avec une curiosité polie.

- C'est mon livre de contes, expliqua t-il en poussant leur petit déjeuner. C'est là dedans que toutes les histoires sont racontées dans leur vraie version...-il posa son bouquin au milieu du comptoir et commença à le feuilleter- Snow-White, Hansel et Gretel, Rumplestiltskin, Cendrillon, Alice...Et aussi...

Il s'arrêta à une illustration représentant un homme avec un chapeau et une femme avec des chaussures rouges et les pointa du doigt, victorieux.

- Tes parents ! s'exclama t-il. Comment ton père a eu son chapeau, ce qui est arrivé à ta mère à Oz, leur rencontre, leurs affaires de Jump...Tout y est insista t-il... Même..., commença t-il d'une voix plus grave. Même ce qui est arrivé à ta mère à Wonderland et ce qui est arrivé à ton père avant la malédiction...

Grace regardait l'illustration avec tendresse et courut ses doigts sur le dessin représentant la jeune femme à côté de son père, sa mère. En plissant des yeux, elle put voir à son cou le même bijou qu'elle portait et elle l'attrapa dans sa main en le serrant fort. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait connectée avec cette femme dont elle ne se souvenait pas, elle avait enfin la preuve sous les yeux qu'elle avait bien existée.

- Merci Henry, soupira t-elle avec une voix plus rauque que prévu. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça représente pour moi...

Elle se pencha et piqua un baiser sur la joue de l'adolescent qui piqua un fard. Granny, qui les observaient du coin de l'œil pendant qu'elle descendait les chaises se mit a sourire largement à l'évidence même de la gêne du garçon. Il s'éclaircit la voix et poussa son livre vers elle afin qu'ils puissent le lire ensemble. La jeune fille se pencha légèrement et lu les premier mots avec une certaine fébrilité "_Il était une fois..."_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au poste du Shériff, la tension des événements de la nuit était encore palpable et Emma faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Elle observait distraitement Gold entretenir une discussion plutôt animée avec Regina (qui était venue tôt, déposant Henry chez Granny en passant).

- Oh, je t'en pris, tu ne va quand même pas prétendre que tu ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne Rumple, siffla l'Evil Queen avec humeur.

- Allez Gold, fît David. Vous avez toujours mit votre grain de sel dans les événements, pourquoi cette fois ci serait différent ?

L'homme se crispa sur sa canne, agacé. Belle se rapprocha aussitôt de lui et posa une main apaisante sur les siennes. Snow, assise derrière David observait ce qui se passait sans rien dire et Neal, appuyé sur un mur non loin faisait de même.

- Croyez le ou non mes chers, commença t-il avec un sourire sans humour, toujours est il que je ne me suis jamais beaucoup intéressé par ce qui se passait dans les autres mondes...Raison pour laquelle avoir un Jumper comme Jefferson sous la main avait son utilité, expliqua Gold froidement. Tout ce que je sais est ce que vous savez déjà : qu'elle possède des chaussures maudites capables de Jumper, qu'elle devrait être morte depuis 40 et qu'elle dégage une aura malveillante...Je n'ai absolument rien à voir dans l'existence entière de cette femme, dit-il avec sincérité. Je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne et je n'ai aucune idée de la potentielle menace qu'elle représente...

Cela lui faisait terriblement mal d'avouer cela. Il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle d'une situation, ne pas savoir ce qui va arriver. Cela lui donnait la sensation de redevenir l'homme faible et lâche qu'il avait été il y a si longtemps. Il détestait être sans pouvoir, il détestait n'être qu'un homme. Belle savait cela et caressa doucement son bras à travers le tissu de son costume, il se détendit à son contact.

- Mais je sais que cette sensation, cette aura malfaisante qu'elle dégage ce n'est pas anodin, continua t-il. Je l'avais senti déjà à notre première rencontre et apparemment cela s'est amplifié avec le temps...Mais maintenant que je ne suis plus en possession des pouvoirs du Dark One, je ne peux être sur de rien, je suis impuissant face à cette menace...

- Si menace il y a ! intervint Snow de manière impromptue. Je veux dire, à part votre "sensation" étrange, on n'a aucune preuve que quoi que ce soit de mal est en train de couver...

Emma arrêta de marcher.

- Si, Jefferson m'a mentit quand il a prétendu que sa femme n'était un danger pour personne...Je n'avais pas ressenti une chose pareille depuis Neverland avec Peter Pan, insista t-elle, et on sait tous ce qui s'est passé là bas, ce n'était pas rien...

Un long silence gagna la salle. Snow alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau du Sheriff, David debout regardait dans le vide en se mordant la lèvre inferieur. Gold, sentant sa jambe faire des siennes, alla s'asseoir rapidement suivit de Belle. Neal assis tranquillement dans un coin regardait Emma, remarquant sa nervosité qu'elle ne parvenait pas à gâcher. Cela ne faisait que deux mois depuis les événements de Neverland et la jeune femme n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré.

- Vous devriez simplement aller leur parler calmement, conseilla Belle en brisant le lourd silence. Les choses ne sont peut être pas ce qu'elles paraissent...Je pense qu'avant de faire des plans sur la comète, il faudrait savoir exactement de quoi il en retourne...Il faut leur laisser une chance de s'expliquer, à tout les deux...

Regina pouffa et s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose quand une petite sonnerie de fît entendre et fît sursauter Emma, renversant un peu de son café sur elle.

- Bloody Hell ( que **je** traduis par bon sang )s'exclama t-elle en attrapant un vieux chiffon.

De mauvaise humeur, elle s'essuya rapidement avant d'attraper son biper et le lu, ne remarquant pas que Neal avait la mâchoire crispée.

- Tu parle comme lui, remarqua t-il amèrement.

Emma roula les yeux au ciel, comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment d'aborder ce sujet ?! dit elle avec agacement.

Elle ne comprenait pas sa jalousie envers Hook, il avait été celui même qui avait suggéré qu'ils devraient se donner une chance (ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup étonnée) et elle devait beaucoup au pirate. Sans Hook, Neal et Henry ne seraient peut-être jamais rentrés à la maison. Elle chassa ses pensée, se concentrant sur le message. L'ayant lu, elle déclara a tous:

- Elle est réveillée...

* * *

A l'hôpital, Dorothy était toujours allongée dans son lit. Mais elle ne semblait plus détendue, elle se disputait avec son mari.

- Il le faut Jeff affirma t-elle. Nous devons leur dire, nous devons le faire...Je dois le faire... disait-elle sombrement.

L'homme leva les bras au ciel.

- Après quarante années passées séparés, tu reviens un beau jour et je devrais accepter que tu partes le lendemain ? demanda t-il avec tristesse et colère.

Debout, il arpentait la salle en se mordant la lèvre.

- Tu sais bien que c'est la seule solution, dit Dorothy d'une voix calme et résignée. La sorcière nous a dis...

- Je me fous totalement de ce que cette folle nous a dit ! s'exclama le jeune homme avec colère. On trouvera une autre solution...

Dorothy soupira. Elle comprenait la réaction de Jefferson, c'était cruel qu'elle soit revenue à lui de cette façon, pour elle comme pour lui et elle essayait de ne pas penser à Grace sa fille qui ne devait pas être bien loin. Elle aurait évité tout cela si elle avait pu, mais elle avait du les prévenir.

- Ecoute...

Ils furent interrompus par des voix et des bruits de pas de plusieurs personnes qui approchaient. Emma entra et fit signe aux autres de rester à l'extérieur.

- Pourriez vous nous laisser seuls ? demanda Jefferson avec agacement.

De là où elle était, Dothy pouvait voir les gens qui l'observait à travers la vitre. Cela faisait beaucoup de monde d'un coup pour elle qui venait de passer les quarante dernières années enfermée avec un magicien mégalomane et des singes volants. Timidement elle les observa, la jaune femme blonde faisant signe aux autres de se tenir à distance. Elle ne reconnaissait personne dans l'assemblée... (même si le petit homme avec un canne lui disait vaguement quelque chose).

- Non, dit fermement Emma. Nous devons éclaircir certaines choses...

Elle décida d'ignorer un Jefferson sur protecteur et s'adressa directement à la jeune femme.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Emma Swan, je suis le Sheriff de cette ville, se présenta t-elle. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, plutôt urgentes...

Le jeune homme alla se rasseoir auprès de sa femme, lui prenant la main.

- Elles attendront, ma femme est fatiguée, commença Jefferson avec les sourcils froncés. Elle ne va pas...

- Non Jeff, le coupa Dorothy fermement.

La jeune femme se releva en grimaçant, jusqu'à s'asseoir contre son oreiller. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers la jeune femme blonde qui semblait donner des ordres.

- Non Jeff, laisse les... tout va bien, dit elle en souriant tristement. Il faut qu'ils sachent, je vais tout leur dire...

La jeune femme grimaça légèrement en tenant son flanc droit sensible sous le regard inquiet de son mari.

- Avant de vous expliquer plus en détail, il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose...commença t-elle. Je suis venue dans votre monde pour une bonne raison. Je suis venue vous avertir d'un grand danger.

Emma redoubla d'attention, sentant une boule de nervosité se former dans son estomac.

- Quelqu'un, un homme très dangereux, continua la blessée. Il est en route pour Storybrook et il ne viendra pas seul... Il va venir avec une armée et vous n'avez que jusqu'à ce soir pour vous préparer... Je vais tout vous expliquer...

* * *

Voilà ! C'était un chapitre préparatif mais nécessaire, ceux à venir seront plus sombre... Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? J'ai sous entendu une fois de plus FrankenWolf (Granny n'a pas l'air d'apprecier) Je dois confesser pour l'avenir que je suis Captain Swan Shippeur, ainsi vous êtes prévenus..J'ai aussi sous entendu un coup de cœur entre Henry et Grace ( Gracenry ? Henrace ? Ou mon preferé Book Tea ? , car ils sont à un âge ou l'on ressent les premiers émois. Grace grâce à Henry va enfin en apprendre plus sur sa mère, mais a votre avis, est ce que Henry va réussir à tenir sa langue ? Pourquoi Dothy agis comme si elle allait partir ? Qu'est ce que cette sorcière et que leur à t-elle dit ? (c'est infiniment important) Comment vont réagir les habitants (car il y aura une bataille, je peux vous l'assurer...) ? Prochain chapitre dans le monde des contes sur Tilvop et un face à face entre Dothy et le M'OZ...


	4. Tilvop

Salut ! J'échappe sournoisement une fois de plus à mes obligations studieuses pour vous soumettre ce nouveau chapitre et je suis vraiment désolée pour les délais :(

Il se passe quelques minutes après que nos Jumpers aient sautés dans le chapeau en direction de Tilvop...,... et du M'OZ...

Enjoy !

* * *

Dans le monde des contes, Jefferson et Dorothy se trouvaient à présent dans la salle des portes, cherchant celle menant à Tilvop. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers son dernier emplacement mais la porte s'y trouvant n'était pas celle qu'ils cherchaient. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, la salle des portes avait sa volonté propre et avait toujours été joueuse, imprévisible. Elle aimait changer et inter-changer les portes (ce qui avait déjà attirer des ennuis aux Jumpers inattentifs)Le couple, blasé, soupira à l'unisson et se sépara d'un accord tacite pour passer en revue les différents portails. Certains étaient de simples portes, d'autres des miroirs pendant que certains étaient cachés par de grands rideaux, mais chacun était unique et celui de Tilvop n'échappait pas à la règle, ils allaient donc finirent par le retrouver. Mais contrairement à Dorothy, Jefferson n'était pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait et il ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets à sa femme. Possédant le lien du véritable amour, ils avaient un degré d'empathie réciproque étonnant; en ce moment même par exemple; il ressentait sa détresse et sa culpabilité grandissante comme si c'était la sienne. Il avait envie de pouvoir l'apaiser par des mots réconfortants du style "ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien" ou "ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne savais pas" mais il la connaissait, il savait que cela n'aurait servi à rien et cela lui faisait mal de la voir comme cela sans rien pouvoir y faire...Elle avait le visage fermé et ne disait pas un mot, toute son attention étant fixée sur la recherche du portail. Il la vit néanmoins du coin de l'œil s'arrêter devant une grande porte jaune, la caressant pensivement de la main; la porte qui menait au pays d'Oz...Jefferson décida de la laisser tranquille et continua à chercher. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes avant qu'enfin il ne vit une porte mauve à motifs floraux.

- Je l'ai trouvé, annonça t-il d'une voix assez forte pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Dorothy s'arracha aussitôt de ses pensées et le rejoignit. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se prépara à passer la porte quand Jefferson posa sa main sur son bras, l'empêchant d'accomplir le geste escompté.

- Avant qu'on y aille Dothy, il faut établir des règles, dit fermement Jefferson resserrant légèrement sa poigne. Si j'ai accepter d'y aller c'est pour toi...Pour que tu saches si ce magicien que McTwist dit avoir vu est bien le même que tu connais. Nous avons déjà fait des choses dangereuses, Jumper dans des endroits dangereux avant...

Il chercha à capter son regard, mais elle ne voulait pas affronter ses yeux et continua à regarder droit devant elle.

-... mais cette fois ci c'est différent, continua t-il en soupirant. Nous savons ce qui nous attends là bas, si jamais ils s'aperçoivent de notre présence. Que ce soit le Magicien d'OZ ou non, ces saletés de singes ne feront pas de quartiers s'ils nous voient et je refuse que l'on prenne des risques inutiles qui risqueraient de faire de Grace une orpheline élevée par un civet sur pattes...acheva t-il sur un ton trop sérieux pour être honnête.

A ces mots, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu es méchant Jefferson, le réprimanda t-elle riant. McTwist est un homme bien..

- Un homme ? C'est une boule de poil en redingote ! s'exclama Jefferson avec emphase, simulant l'incrédulité.

Dorothy lui donna un coup de coude et ils rirent. Elle aimait cela chez lui, il arrivait toujours à lui rendre le morale.

- A qui tu as pourtant accepter de confier ta fille, fît-elle remarquer malicieusement.

Jefferson haussa les épaules sans répondre. Même s'il aimait se moquer de MacTwist, il avait prouver plus d'une fois être quelqu'un de confiance, assez pour qu'ils lui confient leur plus grand trésor. Il vit ensuite Dorothy esquisser un geste vers Tilvop mais il la retint à nouveau.

- Je n'avais pas fini...

Dorothy leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à l'écouter, le regardant cette fois dans les yeux.

- Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne prendras pas de risques inconsidérés là-bas, que tu seras prudente, dit-il sérieusement. Quoi qu'il advienne, tu dois me promettre de ne pas intervenir et que l'on ne s'approche pas plus qu'il n'est strictement nécessaire pour toi de voir s'il s'agit du même homme...

La jeune femme lui sourit.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle simplement.

-Promets le moi, insista t-il.

Elle se tourna donc totalement face à lui, prit ses mains dans les siennes et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Je te le promets Jefferson...

Jefferson chercha dans son regard des traces de mensonges mais n'en trouvant pas, il se détendit. Il lâcha son bras et lui tendit la main. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prises au fil du temps, une habitude toute simple. Elle lui prit la main et ensemble ils ouvrirent la porte...

* * *

Ils arrivèrent aussitôt sur un chemin particulièrement boueux et salissant.

- Ah, oui...J'avais oublié, dit une Dorothy agacée en regardant ses chaussures et le bas de sa robe déjà tâché.

Jefferson jeta un œil sur ses propres chaussures maintenant boueuses en souriant légèrement mais ne commenta pas. Il faisait déjà presque nuit sur Tilvop, ils commencèrent donc à avancer rapidement dans le crépuscule. Ils savaient déjà où aller, car dans ce monde il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où McTwist aurait pu aller pour trouver de "l'herbe pour le pelage du Cheshire", au marché noir de la cité de Lob qui se trouvait seulement à quelques kilomètres plus au Sud. Ils avançaient en silence, ne voulant pas risquer d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Arrivés non loin des remparts de la cité, ils tendirent l'oreille. De là où ils étaient, ils entendaient des bruits d'ailes, de cris, de rires. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. "Les singes volants" pensa Dorothy avec effroi. Ces singes étaient tout simplement méchant, violent et appréciaient particulièrement tout ce qui brille. Ils avaient eu affaire à eux lors de leur aventure à Oz avant que Dorothy ne double Jefferson et ils avaient bien failli perdre la vie. Un groupe de singes avait tenté de lui prendre les chaussures de rubis tandis que le plus grand d'entre eux (celui avec un uniforme) avait tenté d'arraché le chapeau de Jefferson. Ils ne devaient leur salut qu'à une mare où ils avaient plongés, Dorothy s'étant rappelé que le bûcheron qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt lui avait dit que ces singes ne savaient pas nager. Ils s'avancèrent donc prudemment, avançant penché en avant. Jefferson remarqua que des singes ailés se tenaient au dessus de grandes portes d'entrées, il empoigna Dorothy par le bras et la tira derrière des caisses qui traînait en les lui montra du doigt. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se pinça les lèvres "voilà qui complique les choses" pensa t-elle.

- Comment vas t-on entrer ? lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille.

Jefferson haussa les épaules et regarda autour de lui. Dorothy l'imita mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, les singes observant les horizons. Ils commençaient à désespéré quand un long sifflement strident se fit entendre. Les singes se retournèrent vers l'intérieur de la cité et s'envolèrent aussitôt dans la direction du bruit, laissant l'entrée sans surveillance. Prudemment, les Jumpers se relevèrent et avancèrent jusqu'à franchi les portes de la cité. Une fois entrés, ils se figèrent. Ils étaient déjà venu ici. Lob était une grande ville animée, avec des marchés gigantesques, des enfants jouant dans les rues (et un marché noir très pratique pour les affaires) mais ce qu'ils virent n'avaient plus rien à voir avec leur souvenirs. Les rues étaient vides et jonchées de divers débris, de fenêtres brisées aux étals renversés et saccagés. Ils remarquèrent également que certaines maisons avaient été pillées. Il y avait aussi à leur grande horreurs quelques corps mutilés, abandonnés là où ils avaient perdus la vie. Jefferson enroula un bras autour de Dorothy qui enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Les singes étaient vraiment des barbares. Jefferson pressa un baiser sur sa tempe et attendit qu'elle se détende. Passé ce moment difficile, ils remarquèrent une clameur à quelques rues de là où ils étaient et ils décidèrent donc d'aller voir. Ils se déplaçaient en longeant les murs, prêtant attention aux possibles singes sentinelles restés en arrière mais ils n'en croisèrent aucun. Arrivés à un tournant, près de la grande place de la ville, ils jetèrent un œil et virent que les singes étaient rassemblés ici, sur le sol bizarrement et tous semblaient particulièrement excités. De là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas bien voir, mais ils semblaient rassemblés autour d'un personnage.

- Il faut qu'on aille voir de plus prêt, murmura Dorothy.

- On ne peux pas aller plus prêt, répliqua Jefferson. On va se faire repérer...

La jeune femme jeta un œil autour d'elle et désigna une échelle qui permettait d'accéder à un toit.

- Tu veux jouer les acrobates maintenant ? demanda Jefferson incrédule.

Elle lui fît un clin d'œil malicieux et commença à monter. Le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux en grognant, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas la hauteur. Il soupira bruyamment et commença à grimper à son tour, se focalisant sur l'objectif à atteindre. Il arriva sain et sauf, accueillit par une Dorothy avec un sourire sournois qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle pointa du doigt le toit le plus proche qui permettrait d'avoir un bon point de vu sur les événements de la place.

- Les toits sont proches les uns des autres, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur...

Jefferson regarda Dorothy puis son doigt, puis le toit qu'elle désignait et enfin le toit sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

- Tu es tombée folle ? chuchota t-il paniqué. Il est hors de questions que je saute de toit en toit, et toi non plus ! On va se tuer ..!

Dorothy haussa les épaules.

- Tu fais comme tu veux Jeff...

Elle prit de l'élan et sauta sans difficulté sur l'autre toit avant de se retourner, triomphante devant un Jefferson blême.

- Si tu veux laisser ta femme risquer sa vie seule, après tout c'est ton choix...

Sans rien ajouter elle continua son chemin.

- Dothy ! Dothy ! appela Jefferson aussi fort qu'il osait mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention. Jefferson se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inferieure et pesta et quand enfin il rejoignit Dothy, il était d'une pâleur étonnante.

- Tu t'y es repris à combien de fois ? demanda t-elle en essayant de ne pas rire.

- 7, répondit il sombrement.

La jeune femme dût se pincer le bras pour ne pas rire. Sans ajouter un mot il pris les devants, se rapprochant ainsi de la place. Ils s'accroupirent alors et finirent par obtenir une bonne vue sur ce qui se déroulait alors. Il y avait au moins une centaine de singes rassemblés en bas, tous regardaient la scène en bois sur laquelle se trouvait un homme qui avait le dos tourné pour le moment et qui semblait avoir de longs cheveux noirs portés en queue de cheval. Sur l'un des côtés de la scène, on pouvait voir un petit groupe de personnes terrorisées et tenues fermement par des singes. Un grand singe ailés en uniforme quand à lui arpentait la scène, criant occasionnellement des choses qui semblaient attisée l'excitation de la foule qui battaient des ailes et frappaient des pieds.

- Où sont les autres habitants ? demanda doucement Dorothy.

- Cloîtrés chez eux, terrorisés sans doute. On ne peut pas les blâmer, répondit Jefferson.

Dorothy acquiesça et ils regardèrent la scène de leur cachette, ne sachant quoi penser. De toute évidence, les singes étaient contrôlés par cet homme sur la scène; mais cela n'avait aucun sens...Les singes n'obéissent à personne normalement et ils n'en avaient jamais vus en dehors d'Oz... L'homme se retourna enfin, faisant ainsi taire les singes qui s'inclinèrent profondément. Mais de là où ils étaient, Dorothy ne parvenait pas à discerner ses traits, elle voyait seulement qu'il avait un bouc. Ils entendirent ensuite qu'ils commençait une sorte de discours mais ils étaient trop loin pour bien entendre.

- Il faut qu'on s'approche, dit précipitamment Dorothy.

Jefferson secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Non, c'est trop risqué...

- Mais d'ici je ne peux voir à quoi il ressemble, ni entendre ce qu'il dit, argumenta Dorothy.

Jefferson lui attrapa le bras.

- Tu as promis que l'on ne prendrait aucun risque inutile, c'est le moment de tenir ta promesse, lui rappela Jefferson.

Dorothy se dégagea.

- C'est un risque ni _inutile ni inconsidéré. _Je dois savoir si c'est vraiment lui qui à fait tout ça, si c'est lui qui a lancer les singes volants sur les habitants de Tilvop et qui sait peut être combien d'autres mondes, dit elle vivement.

- Dorothy...fît Jefferson d'une voix menaçante.

Elle se mit à ramper sur le toit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste au dessus de la scène.

-Il faut juste que je m'approche un peu plus...

Mais dans sa hâte, la jeune femme fît malencontreusement tomber quelques tuiles mal fixées qui s'écrasèrent sur la scène se brisant dans un bruit atroce qui se répercuta sur les murs alentours. Dorothy et Jefferson se figèrent d'horreur. L' homme s'arrêta alors de parler et leva les yeux jusqu'à eux avant d'ordonner froidement.

- Attrapez les.

Aussitôt quelques singes s'envolèrent en criant dans leur direction. Les Jumpers se relevèrent aussitôt et tentèrent de s'enfuir. Jefferson attrapa la main de Dorothy et ils coururent sur le toit aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, pourchassés par les singes. Mais arrivés à la jonction des toits Jefferson se figea car il avait commis l'erreur de regarder dans le vide. Dorothy le secoua.

- C'est pas le moment Jeff ! SAUTE BON SANG ! cria t-elle.

Mais quand il parut se décider, il était trop tard. Deux singes agrippèrent les bras de Dorothy avec leurs serres. La jeune femme se débattit inutilement, les singes étant trop fort et commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs avec elle. Jefferson se précipita vers elle et la tira par la jambe, tentant de la ramener sur le toit. D'autres singes arrivèrent alors sur Jefferson le forçant à la lâcher pour se défendre. Il sortit un petit canif et poignarda l'un des singes dans l'une de ses jambes, le rendant fou de rage et de douleur. Il donna un coup de poing à Jefferson, lui fendant la lèvre et lui faisant lâcher son couteau. Profitant de son moment de faiblesse, trois autres singes agrippèrent le jeune homme et l'emmenèrent à la suite de Dorothy. Arrivés à 2 mètres au dessus de la scène, les singes les lâchèrent, les faisant tomber lourdement face à l'homme sinistre. Leurs ravisseurs ailés se posant alors délicatement à côté d'eux avant de les ré empoignerent avec force, les forçant à se mettre à genoux devant leur maître. Dorothy leva alors les yeux sur l'homme. Il était entièrement vêtu de riches vêtements verts, hormis sa ceinture rouge vif, grand, de longs cheveux noirs ramenés en queue de cheval, des sourcils broussailleux qui surmontaient une paire d'yeux gris et froids ainsi qu'une bouche entouré d'un bouc sombre. Dorothy ferma les yeux douloureusement en soupirant car malheureusement elle le connaissait. Sa réaction ne laissant aucune place au doute, Jefferson baissa la tête sombrement. L'homme les regarda à tour de rôle, semblant les jauger avant qu'il ne se fixa sur Dorothy.

- Je te connais, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse à la jeune femme. Ton visage m'es familier...

Il se rapprocha un peu plus près d'elle et fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme ouvrit alors les yeux et affronta son regard. Jefferson voyant qu'il s'approchait trop près tenta de se débattre mais le singe à sa droite pressa simplement ses serres plus fort, le faisant gémir. Leur maître parut soudain avoir une illumination.

- Mais oui, c'est toi, commença t-il en souriant. C'est la fille qui m'a libéré de Starka(1) à Oz ! s'exclama t-il en se tournant vers ses sbires ailés. La fille à qui nous devons tout !

Les singes sifflèrent et crièrent à ces mots. Dorothy trembla de colère.

- Vous m'avez menti, cracha t-elle. Vous m'avez menti à Oz, j'avais confiance en vous ! s'écria t-elle en se débattant.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, goguenard.

- Mentir ? Non, je ne ment jamais, affirma t-il. Ne t'avais je pas promis un moyen de rentrer chez toi ? Ne te l'ai je pas indiqué ensuite ?

- Vous m'avez fait tué quelqu'un pour cela, vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que cette eau la tuerait ! s'écriait Dorothy, bouleversée.

Le Magicien d'OZ ricana.

- Ma chère Dorothy, je t'avais seulement dit que cela me libèrerait et c'était effectivement le cas...

Il posa une main rugueuse sur son visage et caressa sa joue.

-Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas menti...

- Ne la touchez pas, gronda férocement Jefferson au magicien.

L'homme à la ceinture rouge s'intéressa alors lui.

-Oh, mais je vois que tu t'es fait un ami en chemin, je...

- Je vous tuerait si vous la touchez, le coupa le Jumper le regard sombre.

Les singes qui le tenaient se mirent à le meurtrir de leurs serres plantées dans ses bras le faisant gémir. Le Magicien d'Oz lâcha la joue de Dorothy et se rapprocha du jeune homme d'un air menaçant.

- Je n'autorise personne à me couper la parole...

Dorothy le regarda s'approcher avec une appréhension et une inquiétude frappante, chose qui n'échappa pas au magicien.

- Mais c'est plus qu'un ami que tu as alors Dorothy...C'est hum, mignon j'imagine, se moqua t-il, faisant rire son lieutenant en uniforme.

Il regarda ensuite à ses pieds et fît la moue.

- Oh, mais je suis déçu, vraiment. Apres tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour les avoir, j'aurais cru que tu aurais gardé les chaussures...

Dorothy rit sans humour.

- Elles étaient maudites, mais ça j'imagine que vous le saviez déjà...

-En effet, répondit il simplement. Mais je ne t'avais jamais dit qu'elles ne l'étaient pas...Je t'avais dit qu'elles te ramèneraient chez toi, et j'ai donc tenu parole.

Il mit sa main à sa ceinture.

- C'est pourquoi je trouve cela si étrange que tu ne les portes pas...on ne se sépare pas d'un tel objet magique...Surtout que dans ton cas, cela pourrait s'avérer mortel, susurra t-il.

- Plus maintenant, je ne suis plus maudite, répondit fièrement Dorothy.

Le magicien parut sincèrement surpris et se frotta machinalement le bouc.

-Eh bien je suis étonné, reconnut il. Je ne te savais pas si pleine de ressource...

-Pourquoi faites vous cela ? demanda enfin Dorothy d'une voix forte. Pourquoi avez vous tuer ces gens ? Pourquoi vous êtes vous allié aux singes ?

Il tritura sa ceinture avant de se détourner sans répondre des Jumpers pour faire face à sa foule de singes volants ainsi qu'aux quelques habitants prisonniers.

- Regardez la bien Nilwops (2) ! C'est grâce à elle que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui ! Grâce à elle que vous vous amusez à piller pendant que j'accrois mes pouvoirs ! se moqua t-il. Je crois qu'elle mérite nos acclamations n'est ce pas ?

Les singes crièrent alors en battant férocement des ailes. Sous les acclamations, Dorothy se sentit si mal que cela fît sursauter Jefferson. Elle repensait à la sorcière qu'elle avait fait fondre à Oz, les dires de McTwist sur le Magicien d'Oz qui tuerait des gens avec des pouvoirs et les singes qui semaient le chaos et la violence sur leur passage. Tout était de sa faute...

L'homme laissa ses singes se réjouirent avec lui encore un peu avant de leur faire signe de se taire.

-Néanmoins, commença t-il en simulant de la tristesse. Malgré tout ce que je vous dois, je ne peux vous laisser la vie sauve...

Il se rapprocha alors de Dorothy, la main tendue vers son cœur et les singes sur la scène trépignant d'excitation.

-C'est étrange, murmura t-il. La dernière fois je n'avais pas senti toute cette magie en toi, j'ignore ce qui t'es arrivé mais je serais bête de m'en priver...

Jefferson se tortilla et essaya de crier mais l'un des singes lui serra la gorge pour le faire taire. Dorothy regardait le magicien dans les yeux en déglutissant. Sa seule pensée était Grace, Grace allait grandir sans ses parents par sa faute. Le magicien plaça ensuite la main sur son cœur et sa paume et sa ceinture brillèrent d'un éclat rougeâtre. Dorothy sentit alors un grand froid et une vive douleur l'envahir et Jefferson le ressentit aussi. Mais à leur grande surprise le magicien hurla de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol, retirant sa main vivement, comme brulé. Les singes, n'ayant jamais vu leur maître en état de faiblesse lâchèrent Dorothy et Jefferson, terrifiés. L'homme à la ceinture haletait et se tenait le cœur en grimaçant. Jefferson fût le premier des deux à se ressaisir, Dorothy encore sous le choc. Il se leva et l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à se relever. Ils commencèrent à courir hors de la scène, les singe effrayés se poussant d'eux mêmes sur leur passage. Et ils s'enfuirent sans demander leurs restes jusqu'au portail.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes durant, le Magicien d'Oz resta prostré sur le sol. Il se croyait invincible, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait ressenti la moindre douleur. Cette ceinture devait lui garantir l'invulnérabilité, il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé et il n'aimait pas ça... Il n'était pas stupide, dans l'obscurité ses singes ne la retrouverait pas, il devra donc user d'un artefact pour la retrouver, car ce n'était pas fini il avait l'intention de tirer les choses au clair. Il se redressa, ne voulant pas perdre l'obéissance des Nilwops, il s'avança vers une femme prisonnière et absorba jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ses pouvoirs; prouvant qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa force et regagnant ainsi le respect de ses troupes qui se remirent à l'acclamer.

* * *

Jefferson et Dorothy avaient couru jusqu'au portail, s'assurant de ne pas être suivi. Une fois revenu dans la salle des portes, ils s'assirent, à bout de souffle. Une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvés une respiration normale, ils se relevèrent et Jefferson l'entoura de ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, réussit-il à murmurer, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Tu ne savais pas à ce moment là, continua t-il. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ce qu'il fait...

Elle se détacha aussitôt.

- Je ne dois pas me sentir coupable d'avoir tuée une innocente ? D'avoir "sauvé" un monstre qui commet des meurtres de sang froid ? Pas coupable d'être responsable du fait que d'affreux singes volants pillent tuent et mutilent des innocents ? Qu'il soit possible que ce ne soit pas le premier monde qu'ils saccagent ? s'exclamait Dorothy, des larmes roulant sur son visage.

Jefferson resta à la regarder, n'osant tenter un rapprochement. Ils restèrent à nouveau plusieurs minutes sans rien dire avant que Dorothy ne se mit à marcher d'un pas décidé. Jefferson se dirigea tout naturellement vers Wonderland mais elle passa la porte sans la regarder et s'arrêta devant une porte en bois jaune. Jefferson la rejoignit l'air interdit.

- Dothy, qu'est ce que tu fait ? demanda t-il.

- On a vu ce qui se passe Jefferson, on a vu ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. On doit les arrêter, on ne peut ester sans rien faire...Je dois assumer les conséquences de mes actes, dit-elle déterminée.

-Et comment ? demanda Jefferson abasourdi.

Dorothy se tourna vers lui, l'air résignée.

-Ni toi, ni moi ne peuvent quelque chose. Mais, il reste des sorcières, les mêmes que celle qui l'a déjà enfermé...Il faut qu'on leur demande de l'aide, elles ont des réponses à nos questions..On doit essayer de faire quelque chose...

Dorothy se tourna alors à nouveau vers la porte jaune.

- Il faut retourner là où tout à commencer, il faut retourner au Pays d'Oz...

* * *

Voilà ! (1) : nom de la sorcière.

(2) : Le nom du peuple des singes volants.

Désolée, le plus long chapitre à ce jour mais ma muse ne me laissait pas tranquille. Avez vous remarqué que Le MOZ n'a pas pu vider les pouvoirs de Dorothy ? Et d'ailleurs c'est quoi ce truc de pouvoir étrange ? Les sorcières d'Oz vont elles être ravies de voir Dothy ? Que compte faire le MOZ ?

Réponses à venir et prochain chapitre à Storybrook (dans quelques jours) où les habitant vont préparer la ville à la venue du MOZ...


	5. Laisse nous encore du temps

Salut, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser, mais mon emploi du temps est un peu chargé en ce moment. Je vais essayer d'éditer plus rapidement pour les prochains chapitres...Donc voici ce nouveau chapitre qui se déroule à Storybrook, vous apprendrez ce qu'il est arrivé à Dothy après s'être "sacrifiée" avec le M'OZ il y a 40 ans, vous apprendrez ce qu'il est advenu des pouvoirs de Rumple, quelques clins d'œil aux événements de Neverland, pourquoi le M'OZ vient à Storybrook et...enfin vous verrez ;) Enjoy !

* * *

A Storybrook, dans la chambre d'hôpital, les mots de la jeune femme résonnaient encore. "Quelqu'un, un homme très dangereux. Il est en route pour Storybrook et il ne viendra pas seul... Il va venir avec une armée et vous n'avez que jusqu'à ce soir pour vous préparer... Je vais tout vous expliquer.. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à cette fille sortie de nulle part, quelque chose clochait, elle en était sur...De plus cette "aura malveillante" qu'elle dégageait...Emma écarquilla les yeux de surprise, la sensation étrange et oppressante avait tout bonnement disparue. Elle ne sentait plus rien d'anormale émanant de cette fille, c'était vraiment étrange. En plus, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait s'en prendre à Storybrook ? Dorothy quand à elle essayait tant bien que mal de trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre son histoire.

- Je suis sérieuse, dit-elle tristement. Jefferson m'a expliqué que vous possédez une sorte de livre relatant certaines de nos histoires, commença t-elle. Vous savez donc qui est le Magicien d'OZ j'imagine?

- Oui, mon fils m'a raconté l'histoire, dit Emma. Des chaussures maudites, une ceinture qui absorbe les pouvoirs magiques, des voyages entre les mondes...Mais dans le livre vous êtes censée vous être sacrifiée pour pouvoir tuer le Magicien, ajouta Emma. Mais qu'est ce que tout ça a à voir avec cette histoire d'attaque de la ville ? demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

La jeune femme blessée soupira.

- Oui, j'avais espoir que le fait de Jumper avec lui nous tueraient tout les deux... Mais la ceinture magique nous a apparemment donnée juste assez d'énergie pour ne pas mourir mais pas assez pour Jumper. Nous nous sommes alors retrouvés coincés dans un endroit appelé l'"entre monde. Une sorte de couloir sans fin dont on ne peut sortir, à la fois proche et éloigné des autres mondes, une prison de néant. Le Magicien et moi avons essayé pendant des années de sortir de là bas mais rien n'y faisait et nous sommes donc resté coincés là bas pendant près de 40 ans...

Jefferson à qui sa femme avait déjà raconté l'histoire était étrangement silencieux. Il venait en fait de se souvenir d'un fait qui était arrivé la veille au soir, un fait que tous semblaient avoir oublié mais qui changeait la donne pour lui et sa famille. Un sombre plan se mit alors à germer dans son esprit. Dorothy étant loin de savoir ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de son compagnon, continua son récit à Emma.

- Cela semblait sans espoir, nous avions finit par croire que nous étions condamnés à une éternité de vide. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose, continua t-elle sur un ton plus pressant. Il y a deux ans, une décharge d'énergie magique très puissante à transcender les mondes et nous a libérés... Ils nous a ramenés dans le monde où il avait laissé les singes autrefois, ils les a de nouveau ramenés à sa cause et m'a enfermée. Il était obsédé par...

-Pourquoi vous a t-il enfermée, la coupa Emma. Je veux dire, il aurait été plus pratique et logique de vous tuer...

Jefferson sortit soudainement de sa rêverie et intervint aussitôt.

- On n'en sais rien, et ce n'est pas le plus important de toute façons, dit il précipitamment. Continue l'histoire Dorothy, elle va comprendre...

Sa femme le regarda étrangement et il resserra sa main, la suppliant du regard pour qu'elle n'en dise pas trop. Elle soupira longuement et céda, reprenant là où elle en était en évitant le détail important.

- En tout cas, cette énergie magique l'obsédait complètement, il ne s'arrêtait que pour aller emmagasiner plus de pouvoirs et permettre à ses singes de se défouler dans divers monde... Il revenait de ses escapades plus puissant, plus déterminé mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à la repérer...De ce que j'ai compris, elle se trouvait dans un monde difficile à atteindre, et de plus apparemment elle s'est déplacée plusieurs fois, changeant de monde...Mais il y a deux jours, j'ai vu que son comportement a changé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sur excité, aussi fou. Il a réussit trouver la source de ce pouvoir et je l'ai entendu parler à son lieutenant de la destination.

Emma sentit sa boule à l'estomac se reformer de plus belle.

- Storybrook...

Dorothy acquiesça.

-Des que ce nom à été prononcé, j'ai eu le sentiment inexplicable que ma famille se trouvait là, qu'elle allait être en danger. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, j'ai réussi à assommer le singe qui gardait ma cellule. J'ai pris ses clés et me suis enfuie en emportant mes chaussures, le Magicien m'a vu les mettre et de rage il m'a envoyé une boule de feu et j'ai Jumper aussitôt en pensant à ma famille...C'est là que vous m'avez trouvée, ajouta t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Emma la regarda l'air interdite.

-Si j'ai bien tout compris, ce "Magicien d'OZ" va venir attaquer Storybrook avec une bande de singes volants pour absorber cette "puissante énergie magique" ?

Dorothy hocha la tête.

- Le magicien ne s'en prendra qu'aux détenteurs de la magie, mais les singes s'attaqueront sans pitié à hommes, femmes et enfants, la prévint elle gravement. Il faut prendre cette menace au sérieux, il faut que vous avertissiez les habitants, qu'ils se préparent à se défendre, à se battre...

Le Shériff était pensif.

- Mais que serait cette énergie magique qu'il cherche ? murmura t-elle pour elle même.

- Je dois dire Mlle Swan, que vous avez un sacré succes...dit une voix sarcastique.

Mr Gold (qui semblait avoir écouté en douce) avait apparemment faussé compagnie aux autres qui attendaient dans le couloir.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Emma.

L'antiquaire leva les yeux au ciel.

- Après tout ce qui s'est passé à Neverland, après avoir vaincu Peter Pan, vous doutez encore de vous ? soupira t-il.

Jefferson se releva et fixait Gold méchamment.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche d'elle, s'écria t-il.

L'antiquaire lui donna un regard ennuyé et maudit une fois de plus sa perte de pouvoir. Emma leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- On se calme, il ne fera rien je vous le promet, dit elle à Jefferson.

Snow, Charmant, Neal et Belle furent attirés par les cris de Jefferson fît son apparition.

- Rumple, tout va bien ?! demanda doucement la jeune femme.

Dorothy sursauta.

- Rumple ? Comme dans Rumplestiltskin ? Le Dark One ? demanda t-elle affolée en se tournant vers Jefferson.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il lui avait semblé familier à première vue, elle se souvenait bien de leur dernière rencontre et ce n'était pas un souvenir agréable.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir aussi Dorothy. Ravi de voir que vous avez été "affranchie", dit il en souriant, se référant au fait qu'on l'avait présentée comme étant une esclave.

Jefferson la rassura.

- Ne t'en fait pas Dothy, il n'est plus le Dark One. Il est inoffensif à présent, dit il avec un sourire provocateur.

Mr Gold blêmit, et Belle savait que Jefferson venait de toucher un point sensible.

- Dit l'homme avec un énorme bleu à la mâchoire, rappela t-il en caressant son pommeau.

Belle jeta un regard surpris et accusateur sur Rumple qui était soudainement devenu mal à l'aise, Emma décida donc de couper court à cette discussion stérile.

- Nous avons des problèmes bien plus urgent à traiter qu'une vieille histoire de rancœur, rappela t-elle.

Elle expliqua ensuite rapidement la situation aux personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Leurs visages se crispèrent au fur et à mesure du récit. Leurs ennuis ne devaient ils donc jamais prendre fin ?

- Que peut on faire pour empêcher le Magicien d'OZ d'attaquer la ville ? demanda Charmant.

- Peut être une bulle de protection magique comme ce que Cora avait fait pour échapper à la malédiction ? suggéra Emma.

- Ca ne l'arrêtera pas mais peut être que ça le retarderait, dit Dorothy. Mais ça ne fera rien sur les singes ailés, ils sont immunisés contre toute forme de magie, mais les armes blanches et les flèches peuvent les blesser...

David se tourna vers elle.

- Et les armes à feu ? demanda t-il.

Dorothy écarquilla les yeux.

-Oui vous pouvez les brûler aussi je suppose, répondit elle confuse.

David se souvint alors qu'elle devait ignorer ce qu'était un arme à feu et n'insista pas.

- A t-il des faiblesses connues ? demanda Mr Gold.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit à contre coeur Dorothy en fusillant Jefferson du regard. Ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il possède une ceinture magique qui le rend pratiquement invulnérable...

- On pourraient essayer de lui enlever sa ceinture ? proposa Snow.

Dorothy esquissa un sourire triste.

- Encore faudrait il réussir à lui enlever...

Belle intervint.

- Avant de discuter d'un plan d'action, il faudrait avertir les habitants, préparer des endroits où ils pourront se refugier...En tant que Maire, il en va de mon devoir...

- Et faire un inventaire des armes et des gens capables de s'en servir, ajouta pragmatiquement Regina qui avait tiqué au rappel qu'elle n'était plus que "l'adjointe au Maire".

Emma soupira et prit les commandes.

- Belle à raison, il faut d'abord réunir tout les habitants, les prévenir et réfléchir à des endroits où ils pourraient se réfugier... On va se séparer, ils faut se débrouiller pour les faire se rassembler sur la place de la mairie. Mieux vaut les informer tous en même temps afin d'éviter un mouvement de panique...

Ils hochèrent la tête avec approbation et commencèrent se diriger vers le couloir. Emma s'apprêtait à faire de même avant de se retourner vers Dorothy et Jefferson.

- Quand vous vous sentirez d'attaque, ce serait bien que vous veniez nous rejoindre. Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps avec ce magicien et on pourrait avoir besoin de votre avis sur le plan...Quand on en aura un, ajouta t-elle sarcastiquement.

Dorothy hocha la tête avec un petit sourire mais Jefferson ne dit rien. Avant de quitter la chambre, Emma se mordit la lèvre.

-On va avoir besoin de renfort, ajouta Emma. Je vais appeler Hook...

Dorohty fit signe à Jefferson de se rapprocher et chuchota à son oreille.

- Pourquoi diable a t-elle besoin d'un crochet ?

Jefferson sourit.

- C'est le surnom d'un pirate, expliqua t-il. Un ami du Shériff et accessoirement le nouveau Dark One...ajouta t-il d'un ton léger.

Sa femme lui jeta un œil surprit et les mâchoires de Neal se crispèrent à l'évocation de l'homme en question. Mais il savait qu'elle avait raison, en tant que Dark One, il pourrait apporter une aide non négligeable.

- Killian ? fît elle. Killian ?! Mais rien ne se passa et elle grogna.(1)

- Il doit être en dehors des limites magiques de la ville... Je vais aller le chercher, dit elle.

- Je viens avec toi, dit aussitôt Neal qui n'était pas encore parti.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

- Ca ira merci, je suis une grande fille et je suis tout à fait capable de gérer Hook. Il serait plus utile que tu ailles aider les autres... dit-elle d'une voix sévère.

Il la regarda blessé mais n'ajouta rien et quitta la chambre. Emma soupira, il était gentil mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui l'agaçait avec Neal c'est qu'il lui donnait toujours l'impression de redevenir cette adolescente fragile et naïve qu'elle était à l'époque où ils s'étaient connus. Elle était une grande fille, une femme même à présent, capable de prendre soin d'elle même elle attendit quelques secondes avant de lui emboîter le pas et ce fût donc une Emma agacée qui monta dans sa voiture et démarra en direction des quais.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Dothy, Jefferson faisait les cent pas, sous les yeux inquisiteurs de sa femme.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est la seule option pour enfin venir à bout du Magicien d'OZ, rappela t-elle. Nous n'avons pas le choix, je n'ai pas le choix...

Dans son comportement il avait l'air nerveux, mais ce n'était une façade, un leurre pour que Dorothy ne se doute de rien. Il ne fallait pas qu'il montre qu'il n'était plus inquiet du tout de la perdre.

- Je te propose un marché, dît soudain Jefferson en cessant de marcher. Donne nous quelques heures...

Dorothy fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- C'est simple, expliqua t-il. Tu as bien dit que le Magicien allait attaquer ce soir ?

-Oui, répondit Dorothy, ne voyant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et courut sa main sur sa joue avec tendresse.

- Ca signifie qu'on pourrait le faire juste avant le coucher du soleil et profiter des quelques heures qu'ils nous restent aujourd'hui...Ensemble, tout les deux...Je t'en pris, laisse nous du temps...

Dorothy secoua la tête les larmes aux yeux.

- Ca ne fera que prolonger notre souffrance Jeff, passer cette journée en sachant que chaque minute qui passe nous rapproche du moment où je vais devoir...

Jefferson se crispa.

- Laisse moi profiter de toi encore une dernière fois, et je chérirais le souvenir de cette journée. Je m'y accrocherais...On pourrait parler de nos souvenirs à tout les deux, ou même de ça...

Il détacha le foulard autour de son cou et lui montra l'impressionnante cicatrice qui ornait son cou. Elle cria de surprise et d'horreur à la vue, mettant une main devant sa bouche.

-Co-Co-Comment ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? demanda t-elle inquiète.

Il ricana.

- J'ai momentanément perdu la tête en ton absence, mais je te rassure c'est du passé...On pourrait aussi parler de la boule de poils en redingote qui à enfin trouvé son Alice, ajouta t-il en souriant.

- Il l'a trouvé ?! s'exclama aussitôt Dorothy avec un petit rire.

- Eh oui, c'est même lui qui m'a tiré d'un sacré pétrin à Wonderland, ajouta t-il.

Car s'il avait put quitter Wonderland après que Regina l'eut abandonné là bas, c'était grâce à McTwist...Mais pour convaincre Dorothy, il lui restait une arme secrète et infaillible.

- On pourrait aussi parler de Grace, dit il d'une voix douce. De son enfance, de ses goûts...On pourrait parler de notre fille si tu voulais bien nous laisser une journée, plaida Jefferson.

A la mention de sa fille, la volonté de Dorothy avait faiblie et elle soupira.

- D'accord Jeff, mais promets moi qu'on leur dira tout avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Bien sur Dorothy, mentit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Le jeune femme esquissa un geste pour se lever et grimaça.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait Dothy ? demanda Jefferson.

- Je t'ai dit que nous allions passer cette journée ensemble, mais il est pratiquement midi et je n'ai pas l'intention de passer la journée au lit...

Jefferson hocha la tête et l'aida à se relever.

- Alors il va falloir que j'aille te chercher des vêtements...Tu as faim ? demanda t-il innocemment.

Dorothy hésita d'abord, elle se sentait mal de laisser ces gens paniquer pour rien étant donner qu'elle regèlerait tout avant ce soir, mais bon, au final il ne leur risqueraient rien.

- Oui, un peu, avoua Dorothy en souriant plus détendue. Mais tout sauf des bananes...

Jefferson fit un sourire de Cheshire, son plan bien mis en place dans sa tête.

- Je connais un restaurant tenu par une gentille grand-mère qui fait des repas absolument délicieux...

* * *

Chez Granny, Grace toujours penchée sur le livre d'histoire d'Henry, s'émerveillait d'apprendre enfin l'histoire de ses parents et n'était pas à une année lumière de penser que sa mère allait bientôt franchir la porte se trouvant juste derrière elle...

* * *

Emma était à présent arrivée au quais et se gara près du ponton. Elle sortit de sa petite coccinelle jaune et jeta un coup d'œil aux bateaux amarrés, il y en avait des dizaines mais pas un semblable à celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle sentit une boule se former dans son estomac et désappointée, elle porta son regard plus loin dans la baie et se sentit soulagée. Le Jolly Roger était bien là, calme et majestueux à quelques dizaines de mètres du port, comme elle s'y attendait, juste en dehors des limites magiques de la ville.

-Killian !? dit elle réessaya t-elle avec un infime espoir, un certain agacement dans sa voix.

Le pirate n'ayant pas l'air de l'entendre, elle soupira bruyamment, il lui fallait un moyen d'accéder au navire. Elle ne se sentait pas de faire appel à sa magie comme ça, à froid (elle risquerait de réapparaître au mauvais endroit, voir de finir dans l'eau), et retourner demander à Regina entrerait en conflit avec sa fierté. Les souvenirs de son apprentissage forcé de la magie par cette reine déchue étaient encore bien gravés dans sa mémoire. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était bien revoir ce sourire moqueur et cet air supérieur qu'elle prenait chaque fois qu'elle avait des ratés avec sa magie. Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant l'aider et aperçut une petite barque en état correct qui flottait paresseusement non loin. Avec un autre soupir elle grimpa à l'intérieur en faisant attention à ne pas chavirer. Elle détacha ensuite la corde d'amarrage et s'empara des pagaies, elle les testa, faisant quelque peu avancer la chaloupe. Elle grogna sous l'effort, le navire lui paraissant soudainement plus loin. " Maudit pirate" se dit elle avec humeur.

Le pirate en question se trouvait tranquillement dans sa cabine, assis à son bureau en train de lire un livre appelé "Le comte de Monte-Cristo". Il appréciait beaucoup le personnage d'Edmond Dantes, et c'était mieux que le livre sur Peter Pan qu'il avait trouvé et qui ne lui rendait pas du tout justice. Face à lui se trouvait un verre de rhum à moitié plein ainsi qu'un foulard sombre, enroulé sur quelque chose de long. Une dague à la lame effilée et tordue ou autrefois s'étaient inscris les noms de "Zoso" et "Rumplestiltskin" et ou maintenant était écrit "Killian". Il n'aimait pas l'avoir sous les yeux, cela lui rappelait qu'il était devenu l'homme qu'il avait cherché à tuer pratiquement toute sa vie et il n'aimait pas cela. Entendant soudainement des bruits de pas sur le pont supérieur il referma son livre et sourit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui pouvaient appartenir ces bruits de pas... Arrivée devant sa cabine, Emma frappa une fois et la porte s'ouvrit sans surprise aussitôt sur un grand homme brun aux yeux bleus entourés d'eye liner. Il paraissait plus fatigué que de coutume néanmoins.

- Bonjour Amour, dit il en souriant. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aujourd'hui vous présenter à ma cabine, ajouta t-il en la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Mais la surprise est agréable, je vous rassure...

Il ouvrit ensuite sa porte plus large en l'invitant à entrer avec un léger clin d'oeil. Emma roula des yeux, il n'avait pas changer sur ce point.

-Salut Hook, dit elle en entrant.

Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil discret à sa cabine. C'était étrange, pour les mois qu'elle avait passés sur ce bateau elle n'y était entré en tout et pour tout que 3 fois. Propre, sobre avec un bureau, un grand lit à baldaquin ainsi qu'une bibliothèque fournie en carte et livres en tout genre, comme elle s'en souvenait. Sur son bureau traînait une bouteille de rhum à moitié vide ainsi que quelque chose de long enveloppé dans un foulard sombre. Son regard s'y attarda un instant, car elle savait ce qui s'y dissimulait, le "cadeau des fées". Symbole du sacrifice qu'il avait fait là bas. Elle se pinça les lèvres, mal à l'aise et décida de porter son attention ailleurs, remarquant le titre du livre qui était posé sur son bureau. "Le comte de Monte Cristo".. Elle roula des yeux, tellement c'était prévisible.

- Choix intéressant de lecture pour un homme qui a cesser d'être assoiffé de vengeance...

Elle l'entendit rire, mais ce n'était pas son rire habituel, il sonnait plus faux, plus blasé.

- Swan, s'il vous plaît évitons les convenances sociales...

Elle entendit la porte se refermer et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il franchit alors la distance entre eux avec un sourire arrogant et sarcastique mais elle remarqua avec surprise qu'il n'était pas entré dans son espace personnel. Et maintenant qu'elle s'en souvenait, il ne l'avait plus fait depuis qu'il lui avait volé un baiser à Neverland avant la défaite de Peter Pan. Il avait agit de manière étrange avec elle ensuite, et presque la pousser dans les bras de Neal un fois qu'un chaman indien leur avait annoncé qu'il était toujours vivant dans la forêt enchantée...

- Autant que j'aimerais bien, je sais que vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous complaire de ma compagnie ou pour parler de mes goûts littéraires...

Il souleva un sourcil.

- Alors venez en au fait, je vous prie, demanda t-il blasé.

- Nous avons un problème, commença t-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux. Elle lui raconta tout sur les événements de la veille, sur Dorothy et enfin sur le magicien d'OZ et son armée simiesque qui étaient en route. Il l'écouta patiemment, posant une ou deux questions pertinentes avant de ricaner sans joie.

- Vous avez un sacré succès, dit il répétant sans le savoir les mots de son crocodile.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Vous allez nous aider ou pas ? demanda t-elle d'une voix dure.

Il eut aussitôt l'air blessé.

- Vraiment Emma ?! Après tout ce temps, tout ce qui s'est passé à Neverland, vous doutez encore de moi ? Il avait formulé sa phrase comme une question, mais c'était plus une constatation.

Emma leva ses yeux vers lui et ne répondit rien, attendant sa réponse.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les autres commençaient a rameuter les habitants vers la place de la Mairie, ce qui s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Il était difficile de faire comprendre aux gens l'importance de s'y rendre sans leur fournir une explication suffisante. Et préparer toute une ville à une attaque était tout sauf simple.

* * *

Dans un monde inconnu, le Magicien d'OZ était heureux, ce soir ils allaient se rendre à ce "Storybrook" et il trouverait ce qu'il a cherché sans relâche pendant les deux dernières années. Cette magie qu'il avait senti l'obsédait littéralement et s'il se referait à son flair, il y avait d'autre possesseurs de magie là bas...Son pouvoir allait s'accroître comme jamais auparavant, et sitôt qu'il aurait retrouvé cette stupide garce, il serait de nouveau invincible; tout allait pour le mieux... Il lui restait simplement à préparer ses troupes à l'attaque. La fille avait sans doute prévenu les habitants de son arrivé, la perte de l'effet de surprise allait sans doute provoquer un léger contre temps ; mais il était confiant, ces singes ne l'avaient encore jamais déçu... Il resserra sa queue de cheval et fit apparaitre de nulle part une estrade sur laquelle il se plaça, dominant ainsi le pré et ses troupes que son lieutenant avait maintenant rassemblé, et la vue était impressionnante. Il y avait au moins 100 ou 200 singes ailés impitoyables et surexcités qui se tenaient devant lui, extatiques à la pensée de la bataille à venir. Ils ne cessaient de pousser des cris, de se bousculer entre eux, d'agiter leurs ailes furieusement. Il eut un sourire mauvais et leva sa main, les faisant se calmer aussitôt. Le singe en uniforme se tenait à ses pieds, veillant à ce qu'aucun singe n'interrompe leur maitre.

- Nilwops !, commença t-il d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Vous savez pourquoi je vous ait rassemblés ici...Comme vous le savez déjà, j'ai retrouvé la source de cette magie que nous avons senti il y a deux ans et que nous passerons à l'attaque ce soir !

Les singes crièrent avec approbation.

- Néanmoins, ajouta t-il assez fort pour couvrir leur voix. Cette fois, il faudra appliquer certaines règles...Comme vous devez vous rappeler, Dorothy s'est échappée...

A ces mots, les singes frissonnèrent, ils n'avaient pas oubliés la colère qu'avait ressenti leur maître quand il apprit son évasion et il avait fait tué (de manière atroce) le singe chargé de garder sa cellule.

- Vous aurez donc interdiction de la toucher, je veux qu'elle reste en bonne état, rappela t-il sombrement. Sous peine de mort... Et comme d'habitude, il vous ait formellement interdit de tuer les détenteurs de magie et vous devrez les faire prisonniers avant de me les amener...déclara t-il, la voix menaçante.

Les singes paraissaient nerveux, il était toujours dur pour eux de devoir contrôler leur pulsions de violences, mais ils avaient assez peur du Magicien d'OZ pour lui obéir et il le savait.

- Mais rassurez vous, vous pourrez toujours faire ce que bon vous semblera du reste des personnes !.!, les rassura t-il avec un rire sadique.

Les singes l'acclamèrent avec une joie non contenue, sautillant sur place et poussant des petits cris aigus. Le Magicien baissa les yeux jusqu'à rencontrer le regard de son lieutenant, le seul à rester d'un calme absolu.

- C'est toi qui sera chargé de me ramener cette garce en un seul morceau...dit il a voix basse.

Son lieutenant acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête et il fût satisfait. Il avait confiance en son lieutenant, et il pourrait donc consacré toute son énergie à cette étrange et séduisante magie. Il caressa machinalement sa ceinture rouge, savourant déjà sa victoire prochaine...

* * *

(1): petit rappel que lorsqu'on prononce le nom du Dark One, il l'entend et peut alors apparaître face à vous |je me suis inspirée du tabou sur le nom de Voldemort

Voilà ! Donc Hook est le nouveau Dark One à cause d'un truc avec Peter Pan et les fées de Neverland, Jefferson mijote un sombre plan et compte faire...(vous verrez bien). Grace va donc rentrer Dothy, mais saura t-elle que cette femme est sa mère ? Comment les habitants vont se préparer à l'arrivée du M'OZ (la bataille commencera dans le prochain chapitre Storybrook ;). Il en a donc particulièrement après Emma (mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne refusera pas quelques petites fée ou un Dark One) il tient aussi apparemment beaucoup à Dothy pour des raisons qui vont être expliqués par une sorcière dans le prochain chapitre Flashback qui se déroulera à Oz, où Dorothy fera face aux conséquences de ses actes. Tout magie vient avec un prix et Dorothy n'a pas fini de payer...Je vais essayé d'editer rapidement cette fois ;)


	6. Retour à Oz

Salut ! Désolée pour l'attente... Ce chapitre se déroule dans le monde des contes, il reprends directement après l'autre avec nos Jumpers dans la salle des porte et Dorothy vient de dire qu'elle voulait retourner à Oz...Que va t-elle trouver là bas ? Une grande révélation à venir qui pourrait changer votre perception de l'histoire... Enjoy !

* * *

Dans le monde des contes, les Jumpers se trouvaient toujours dans la salle des portes et la tension était presque palpable. Dorothy venait d'annoncer son intention de retourner à Oz chercher de l'aide auprès des sorcière afin de trouver un moyen d'arrêter le Magicien et son armée et Jefferson était plus que réticent.

- C'est absolument hors de questions Dothy, la prévint il vivement en l'éloignant fermement de la porte jaune et se plaçant entre sa femme et la porte jaune. Reflechis, apparemment la sorcière que tu as malencontrueusement tuée gardait prisonnier le Magicien qui lui est loin d'être un Sploonie (1). Tu crois sincérement que les sorciéres, si tant est qu'elles soient toujours en vies, seront particulièrement ravies de ton retour à Oz ?!

La jeune femme soupira, agacée.

- Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas complètement stupide, je me doute que ma présence ne soit plus la bienvenue à Oz, ni même si elles pourront nous aider, mais c'est la seule solution envisageable pour arrêter le Magicien d'Oz...

Elle essaya ensuite de contourner Jefferson pour se rendre au portail mais il s'arrangeait pour le bloquer le passage, se remettant devant elle à chaques fois. Dorothy tapa du pied par terre, excedé par le comportement et les réticences de Jefferson.

- J'essairais de leur parler. Je vais présenter mes excuses pour ce que j'ai fait autrefois...

Jefferson ricana.

- Oh, oui, je vois bien le tableau, s'exclama t-il avec emphase. "Salut les sorcières ! Je m'apelle Dorothy, vous savez la Dorothy qui a libéré un dangereux magicien, tué une de vos amie sorcière par erreur et volé une paire de chaussures maudites. Je suis venue pour vous demander de m'excuser pour tout ça et de m'aider à arrêter le dangereux magicien en question..."dit il d'une voix sur aigue censée imiter la voix de Dorothy. C'est sur, ça va marcher, termina t-il avec sarcasme.

La jeune femme roula des yeux.

- Ma voix n'est pas du tout comme ça...grogna t-elle. Jefferson, je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer là bas, mais ce sont les seules à avoir les réponses à nos questions, on doit essayer...

Le jeune homme l'attrapa par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je pourrais être d'accord sur la théorie, concéda t-il. Mais en pratique, tu crois que si ces sorcières savaient comment arrêter le Magicien elles ne l'auraient pas déjà fait ? J'imagine que depuis le temps elles auraient remarqué sa dispariton de sa prison...De plus je doute que le fait que tu ais tué une de leurs consoeur t'ai fait une place dans leur coeur... Et rien en nous dit que quand le Magicien s'est liberé, il n'aurait pas commencer en tuant les sorcières pour se venger...

Dorothy roula des yeux.

- C'est un mauvais plan, je le sens, continua t-il gravement. Dorothy, si j'ai accepter de t'emmener sur Tilvop malgré le danger c'était uniquement pour que tu sache si c'était bien lui, pour ne pas vivre dans le doute...Tu as ta confirmation, maintenant s'il te plaît rentrons chez nous, plaida t-il. J'ai le préssentiment que de retourner à Oz va nous apporter plus de problèmes que ça ne va en résoudre...

- Ce ne sont que de mauvais pressentiments Jeff, rationalisa t-elle. Je dois retourner là où tout à commencé, car tout est de ma faute. Nous sommes les seuls à savoir d'où il vient, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir trouver un moyen de l'arrêter... Je dois essayer...Je vais y aller et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, déclara froidement Dorothy.

Il ricana sans humour en exhorbitant ses yeux.

-Tu veux parier ? demanda t-il méchamment en s'avançant jusqu'à elle d'un pas rapide. Il lui attrapa hermétiquement son poignet et plus grand et plus fort qu'elle il commença a la traîner de force vers la porte menant à Wonderland. La jeune femme grimaçait et se débattait de toutes ses forces.

- LACHE MOI JEFF ! s'écriait elle désespérément en essayant de lui échapper.

Ils ne se trouvaient à présen qu'à quelques pas du miroir menant à Wonderland et Dorothy se débattait à présent avec plus de vigueur.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'y aller, s'exclama t-elle en hâletant. Je dois y aller, c'est la seule solution et tu le sais ! Je volerais ton chapeau et je reviendrais sans toi s'il le faut !

Le jeune homme se figea et lui fît face sans pour autant la lâcher.

- NON! Je le détruirais s'il le faut mais je ne te laisserais pas risquer ta vie en faisant quelque chose de stupide ! répliqua t-il sombrement.

- Alors j'utiliserais les chaussures ! rétorqua la jeune femme à bout de souffle.

Ces mots distrairent suffisament Jefferson qui lâcha son bras; cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas parlés des chaussures de rubis. La jeune femme se massa sa peau endolorie et rougit de son poignet et le regardait avec une flamme dans les yeux qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

- Je prendrais mes chaussures Jeff, je n'hésiterais pas...Je suis la seule à savoir où elles sont, rappela t-elle.

Le jeune homme se passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant desepérément un moyen de l'empêcher de mener à bien son plan, mais il n'en trouvait pas.

- Quoique tu fasse, tu ne pourras m'empêcher d'y retourner. Je suis prête à subir la malédiction de nouveau s'il le faut...

Jefferson frissonna à ces mots.

- Ne dit pas ça Dorothy, réfléchis...Tu ne peux pas risquer ta vie. Pense à Grace.. plaida t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

- A qui crois tu que je pense en ce moment ?! Je ne veux pas que Grace, notre fille vive dans un monde où je me demanderais chaque jour si un Magicien assoiffé de pouvoir et ses singes maléfiques risquent de venir et de tout détruire, mettre en danger ce et ceux que j'aime...

Elle se rapprocha prudemment de lui et caressa son bras de sa petite main, courant ses doigts fins sur le cuir de son manteau. Jefferson leva les yeux en l'air en déglutissant fortement.

- Jefferson, j'ai fait une erreur il y a longtemps; une erreur dont les repercussions se font sentir encore aujourd'hui...Il est temps pour moi d'assumer les conséquences de mes actes, d'affronter les fantômes de mon passé...dit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Comme tu as affronté les tiens avec ton oncle chapelier autrefois...

Jefferson grimaça.

- C'était différent et tu le sais...

Dorothy secoua la tête.

- Nous avons tous un passé, des choses dont nous sommes fiers et d'autres moins...Il est temps pour moi de l'affronter comme tu l'as fait...

Elle entoura la taille de son éternel fiancé de ses bras, enfouissant sa tête contre son manteau de cuir en cherchant du réconfort. Il l'entoura de ses bras à son tour et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête en soupirant.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis alors, dit il en souriant tristement.

- Non, dit elle simplement. La seule chose dont tu as le choix est d'y aller avec moi ou non.

Jefferson raffermit sa prise autour d'elle.

- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, répliqua t-il. Tout ce qu'on fait, on le fait ensemble...

La jeune femme se dégagea doucement et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de caresser sa joue avec sa main.

- Et puis, peut être que l'on s'inquiète inutilement, dit elle d'un ton encourageant, peut être que les choses vont bien se passer à Oz ?!

Jefferson attrapa l'une de ses mains dans les siennes.

- On n'a plus qu'à l'esperé alors...

Lentement ils retournerent devant la porte en bois jaune et toujours sans se lâcher les mains ils traversèrent...

* * *

Nos Jumpers venaient donc de traverser la porte menant à Oz et atterrirent contre de hautes plantes vertes dressée qui leur fouettaient le visage et les aveuglèrent, les faisant tomber. Apparemment dans ce monde, il commençait juste à faire nuit. Ils se relevèrent en grognant et reconnurent de grands plants de maïs. Dorothy se tourna vers Jefferson tout en époussetant sa robe pourpre.

- Une idée d'où on est? demanda t-elle.

Il lui fît les yeux ronds.

- Attends tu me le demande à moi ? demanda t-i incrédule. Je ne suis venu qu'une fois ici et à peine 2-3 jours alors que tu y a passé des semaines ! s'exclama t-il.

Dorothy haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis venue qu'une fois aussi je te rappelle et c'était différent, je n'avais pas atterrit au beau milieu d'un champ de maïs, mais au beau milieu d'un chemin en briques jaunes, grommela t-elle. Alors que toi tu es déjà passé par ici.

Il donna une gifle à un des plants de maïs.

- Mais la dernière fois, ce champs était vide...Et c'éatait en pleine journée pas au crépuscule et je voyais où je mettais les pieds...

Ils soupirèrent en chœur et décidèrent d'avancer droit devant. Les plants de maïs étaient très grands, et incroyablement résistant, rendant leur avancée difficile. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils trouvèrent une technique efficace, ils appuyaient sur le plant devant eux avec leur pied avant de faire un pas, c'était long, mais efficace. Ils avancèrent de cette manière pendant un moment avant de se retrouver dans un petit chemin passant à travers champs. De là ils entendirent une voix criarde.

- MAUDITS PIAFS ! s'exclamait elle avec colère. Z'ALLEZ JAMAIS ME LAISSEZ TRANQUILLE ? LAISSEZ MES GRAINS ! DEGAGEZ DE MON CHAMPS SALETES DE CORBEAUX !

Jefferson leva un sourcil surpris tandis que le visage de Dorothy s'illumina.

- Je connais cette voix ! s'exclama t-elle avec un petit rire.

Elle attrapa la main de Jefferson avec un clin d'oeil.

- Viens, suis moi ! On ne risque rien, c'est un ami !

Il la suivit sas dire un mot, ce qui fît plaisir à Dorothy car Jefferson avait souvent la main haute dans leurs voyages mais à Oz elle était sur son terrain. Ils coururent donc en direction de la voix criarde et finirent par sortir du champs, se retrouvant devant une petite ferme miteuse entourée de corbeaux qui semblait s'attaquer à un petit homme qui courait dans tout les sens en écartant les bras, cherchant à les effrayés. Quand il leur fît face, Jefferson (avec ses yeux habitués à la faible clarté)eut un mouvement de recul. Il était vraiment très laid, il lui manquait une partie de ses cheveux sur la tête (surement picorés par les corbeaux d'ailleurs) il avait des yeux qui respiraient la stupidité et la bêtise insondable. Dorothy s'avança jusqu'à lui, faisant fuir les corbeaux qui s'attardèrent à présent sur le toît de chaume, observant les inconnus attentivement.

- Bonjour Epouvantail ! s'exclama Dothy avec joie.

Jefferson lui tira sur la manche.

- Dothy, reprocha t-il. Je vois bien qu'il est moche mais ce n'est pas une raison de l'appeler épouvantail !

Dorothy eut un petit rire.

- Epouvantail c'est son nom ! C'est une longue histoire, je t'expliquerais...

Epouvantail en question se rapprocha d'eux et fixa Dorothy.

- Je vous connais c'est ça hein ?! demanda t-il. Ne me dîtes rien, je vais m'en souvenir, je suis tellement intelligent et mon cerveau est tellement gros maintenant qu'il faut du temps pour retrouvés les informations...

Il ferma les yeux et la bouche et se concentra si fort qu'il devint tout rouge avec une veine battant sur son front. Jefferson lança un coup d'œil inquiet à Dorothy en se pinçant les lèvres. La jeune femme réprima un rire et murmura.

- Dorothy...

Epouvantail sauta de joie et respira à nouveau.

- Ca y est je sais. Tu es Dorothy, la fille qui venait du Fransas !

- Kansas, et voici Jefferson...dit-elle gentiment.

Epouvantail ne semblait pas l'écouter et pris un air sérieux.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on vous voit dehors toi et ton frère, à cause du couvre feu dit il précipitamment en les poussant vers l'entrée de sa ferme.

- Je ne suis pas son frère, répliqua Jefferson incrédule.

Epouvantail arrêta tout mouvement et planta son regard dans celui de Jefferson l'air suspicieux.

- Vous en êtes sur ? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, oui j'en suis sur oui ! s'exclama Jefferson. Je suis son mari !

- Si vous le dîtes alors...sussurra t-il en roulant des yeux.

Jefferson, consterné s'apprêtai à répliquer quand il y eut du mouvement dans les champs et trois hommes, des gardes à en juger par leur tenue émergèrent, l'épée tendue. L'un d'eux, celui portant une torche se rapprocha.

- Epouvantail, nous avons été prévenus qu'un portail magique s'est ouvert il y a quelques minutes dans ton champ, si tu as vu quelqu'un le traverser, tu dois nous le dire...Tu sais que les étrangers quels qu'ils soient doivent être conduits devant la grande sorcière de l'est...Ce sont eux qui on traversé ? demanda t-il suspicieux en dardant un regard pointu sur "les frangins".

- Oh eux ?! s'exclama Epouvantail. Lui c'est Jefferson, il est insolent au possible, expliqua t-il en fronçant les sourcils et elle c'est Dorothy, sa sœur et...

- Dorothy ? coupa l'un des gardes précipitamment en levant son épée vers elle. LA Dorothy ? demanda t-il vivement.

Aussitôt et avant que Jefferson et Dorothy ne purent esquisser le moindre geste, ils étaient encerclés par les gardes qui appuyaient leurs épées près de leur gorge. L'autre garde qui avait les mains libres fouilla dans ses poches et en tira un morceau de papier se révélant être un avis de recherche où était dessiné le portrait de Dorothy en noir et blanc avec l'inscription " Recherche Dorothy: Traître Meurtrière Complice du Magicien d'Oz, morte ou vive" Il plaça l'affiche à côté du visage de Dorothy et la ressemblance était frappante.

- C'est elle déclara t-il.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un tissu qui portait une forte odeur mentholée et la plaça sur le visage de Jefferson qui s'effondra aussitôt avant de l'appuyer sur le visage de Dorothy qui se sentit tombé inconsciente. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver sur quelque chose de du qui avançait. Elle voulait bouger, mais elle se sentit trop fatiguée pour cela, elle pouvait juste entrouvrir les yeux. Elle vit Jefferson qui gisait inconscient à côté d'elle, les poignets attachés. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de charrette conduite par les gardes qui les avaient capturés.

- Où vous nous emmenez ? chuchota t-elle.

- A la cité de Saphir, voir la sorcière de l'est, répondit un garde sans se retourner.

Elle referma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit qu'ils se trouvaient dans un village désolé, avec des maisons entièrement faites en porcelaine maintenant brisée, elle eut un frisson d'horreur sachant que des gens en porcelaines y avaient sans doute périt. Elle referma les yeux. Les gardes les conduisaient bien à la sorcière de l'est, ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes mais ils arrivèrent devant la cité bleue, entirement faite de Saphir. Les gardes les sortirent alors sans ménagement, les secouerent pour les reveiller et les conduirent à la salle du trône. La salle était grande et au beau milieu se tenait la plus belle femme que Dorothy ait jamais vu. Elle était blonde avec de magnifiques cheveux blonds qui lui ondulaient jusqu'à la taille ainsi que d'impressionnants yeux verts. Elle était habillée d'une robe de satin d'un blanc immaculé et tenait dans ses mains un sceptre surmonté d'un diamant. Encore un peu groggy, les Juumper tombèrent assis devant elle sans demander leurs restes. Les garde s'agenoullerent et le plus petit parla.

- Ma Reine, dit il avec humilité. Nous avons trouvés ces personnes qui venaient de passer un portail...Apparement la fille serait Dorothy et le garçon...

La reine sorcière sursauta.

- Dorothy ?! répéta t-elle en jetant un regard hautain vers la jeune fille, ignorant totalement Jefferson. C'est elle, vous en êtes certain ? demanda t-elle vivement.

Le garde s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il fût coupé.

- Oui, c'est moi, déclara gravement Dorothy.

La sorcière la dévisagea.

- Laissez nous ordonna t-elle à ses gardes.

Ils la saluèrent et obéirent, la laissant seule avec les prisonniers. Elle se précipita alors sur Dorothy et la gifla de toutes ses forces, la faisant tomber sur le sol. Jefferson encore abruti par la substance du mouchoir n'arriva pas à bouger et tomba également de manière pitoyable.

- Ca c'est pour ma sœur ! siffla la sorcière. Celle que tu as tué pour libéré ce Magicien... Je devrais te tuer pour cela...postillonna t-elle de rage.

Dorothy se tenait sa joue rouge, des larmes de douleur menaçant de couler.

- Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé, réussit elle à articuler. Je vous jure que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, que cette eau la tuerais...

La sorcière siffla et la bouscula d'un violet coup de pieds.

- Je n'ai rien a faire de vos pitoyables excuses ! s'exclama t-elle. Vous avez tué ma sœur, il ne restait plus que nous deux et maintenant ce monstre est en liberté par votre faute !

Dorothy se releva pour faire face à la sorcière.

- Je ne pourrais jamais vous exprimer la peine et la culpabilité qui m'habite pour ce que j'ai fait. Je vous assure que d'attenter à la vie de votre sœur n'était pas mon intention, expliqua t-elle d'une voix blanche. Le Magicien s'est joué de moi, et maintenant il sème la terreur partout où il passe, il va de monde en monde et absorbe les pouvoirs magiques des gens et ses singes détruisent tout sur leur passage... expliqua t-elle désepérement.

La sorcière parut alors se calmer et prêter attention à ce que disait la jeune femme.

- Je suis venue vous demander de l'aide pour l'arrêter. Chaque minute qui passe est une minute où il détruit plus de vie, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous quereller. Je vous en prie, faites moi payer pour ce que j'ai fait si cela est votre souhait, mais ne laissez pas des gens innocent mourir pour l'erreur que j'ai commise, le temps presse et vous avez de toute évidence déjà réussi à le vaincre et l'emprisonner une fois, peut être pourriez vous recommencer...

Jefferson se releva difficilement et se tint à côté de Dorothy, prenant sa main dans la sienne dans un geste rassurant. La sorcière recula et considéra méchamment Dorothy.

- J'entends ce que vous dites, dit elle froidement. En tant que sorcière blanche, je n'attente pas à la vie de quiconque et je ne dois pas laisser d'innocent mourir...

Elle soupira.

- Nous reprendront notre "conversation" plus tard, dit elle à Dorothy d'une voix menaçante. Vous dîtes qu'il va de monde en monde pour absorber les pouvoirs des autres ? repeta t-elle songeuse. Portait-il une ceinture ? Une ceinture rouge, précisa t-elle.

Dorothy réflechit mais ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir.

- Oui, il en portait une, répondit Jefferson à sa place.

La sorcière se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Comment êtes vous sortie d'Oz la première fois ? demanda t-elle.

- J'ai volé les chaussures de rubis dans la tombe d'une sorcière, répondit calmement Dorothy, ne voyant pas le lien.

La sorcière s'immobilisa et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage, c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait.

- Jusqu'où êtes vous prête à aller pour vous racheter ?

- Si cela peut contribuer à arrêter le Magicien, n'importe quoi qui n'inclus pas que mon mari et ou ma fille soient blessé, répondit Dorothy avec sincérité.

Jefferson lui jeta un regard inquiet et resserra sa prise sur sa main. La sorcière eut alors les yeux qui pétillèrent de malice.

- Non, soyez rassurée, vous êtes la seule mise en cause. Car sachez le qu'un enchantement lie la ceinture rougeoyante et les chaussures de rubis... Ils ne peuvent allés l'un sans l'autre, ils ont été crées de cette façon. Le porteur de la ceinture est invincible il ne peut pas être tué ou blessé et il peut emmagasiné les pouvoirs des autres...Le porteur des chaussures est quand à lui obligé de traversé les mondes, restant hors de porté car c'est le seul moyen de protéger le porteur de la ceinture...

Jefferson tiqua.

- Protégé le porteur de la ceinture ? Je ne comprends pas...

- C'est pourtant simple, répliqua la sorcière. Au delà de la malédiction que subit le porteur des chaussures, un enchantement le lie au porteur de la ceinture. Nous l'appelions le lien des cœurs. Il devient le dépositaire de la force vitale du porteur de la ceinture, permettant à celui ci une invulnérabilité plutôt pratique...

Jefferson devint très pâle, commençant à réaliser ce que voulait dire la sorcière. Dorothy ne disait rien et regardait dans le vide, sans expressions.

- Autrement dit, continua la sorcière. Le seul moyen de tuer le porteur de la ceinture...

- ...est de tuer le porteur des chaussures... moi... finit Dorothy d'une voix blanche.

* * *

(1) Sploonie: petite créature très mignone et gentille vivant dans le monde de Narla.

Voilà donc pour ce chapitre ! Donc maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi le moz la gardait captive avec lui et qu'il est si pressé de la faire revenir auprès de lui, le seul moyen de le tuer est de la tuer elle. Vous comprenez aussi pourquoi Jefferson et elle se disputaient à l'hôpital, elle veut en finir une bonne fois pour toutes (voila pourquoi elle ne voulait pas voir Grace, elle doit mourir le soir même) mais elle ignore quelque chose que Jeff sais et qui change la donne... Vous allez dire surement que Jeff l'a embrassée et qu'elle n'est plus maudite, mais le lien des cœurs n'est pas une malédiction, c'est un enchantement et un baiser ne change rien malheureusement (plus d'explication dans le prochain chapitre du monde des contes car je voulais finir en cliffhanger;) Prochain chapitre à Storybrook avec les habitants qui se préparent, les possibles retrouvailles Grace-Dothy et le début de la bataille contre le moz et les singes...


	7. Les retrouvailles des Hatters

Salut les Oncers ! Voici donc la suite de ce qui se passe à Storybrook, petit rappel des choses:

Jefferson concocte un plan secret et sombre, Dorothy se prépare à se sacrifier au coucher du soleil (seul moyen de tuer le Moz) et est conduite sans le savoir droit vers l'endroit où se trouve sa fille :3, Grace et Henry sont chez Granny, les proches d'Emma préviennent les habitants de se réunir à la mairie, Emma est sur le Jolly Roger pour demander de l'aide à Hook (le nouveau Dark One) et le Moz se rapproche ...Enjoy !

* * *

A Storybrook, même s'il ne faisait rien voir,Jefferson était plutôt satisfait. Dorothy avait accepté de lui donner jusqu'au coucher du soleil, jusqu'à l'attaque du Magicien avant de révéler aux habitants qu'elle est l'unique faiblesse de celui-ci; il avait donc assez de temps pour réparer son plan macabre. L'idée de tuer quelqu'un n'était pas très séduisante en soi et le répugnait un peu, mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille, et il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à réunir les deux femmes de sa vie sous peu...A l'hôpital il avait réussi à convaincre une infirmière de lui prêter des vêtements pour Dorothy, afin qu'elle ne rencontre pas sa fille en chemise d'hôpital. C'étaient des vêtements simples : un tee-shirt bleu à manches longues, un gilet beige ainsi que de petites chaussures noires et surtout un jean qui intrigua fortement Dorothy (surtout la fermeture éclair avec laquelle il l'avait surprise à jouer). Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, il l'emmena à l'extérieur et la jeune femme se cacha aussitôt les yeux. Elle avait passé plus de deux ans dans une cellule sans voir la lumière du jour et ses pupilles n'étaient plus habituées à une telle luminosité et elle était totalement dépendante de son mari pour ne pas tomber. Une fois ses pupilles adaptées, Dorothy vit alors notre monde pour la première fois et cela l'intrigua autant que cela l'effraya et elle resserra sa main autour de celle de Jefferson. Elle voyait partout dans la ville des bâtiments étranges, des objets inconnus et des lumières tellement fortes dans les vitrines que les gens devaient se ruiner en bougies. Mais le plus effrayant pour elle c'était bien ces "espèces de carrosse sans chevaux" comme elle les appelaient et qui avançaient à une vitesse folle. Le restaurant de Granny se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maisons et étant venu à bord de la voiture du Shériff, il étaient obligés de s'y rendre à pieds. Ils commencèrent à avancer doucement et sentant sa nervosité face à ce monde inconnu, Jefferson la réconforta d'un baiser sur le front et engagea la conversation en continuant leur chemin.

- De quoi voudrais tu parler en premier ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

Dorothy se mit à réfléchir quelques instants et pensa immédiatement à Grace, voulant évidemment en savoir plus sur elle mais la cicatrice que portait Jefferson le long de son cou l'avait profondément choquée.

- Parle moi de cette cicatrice pour commencer, répondit elle d'un air grave.

Jefferson fît la grimace.

- Tu es sûr Dothy ? C'est une longue histoire, assez triste et je suis honteux de la manière dont s'est arrivé...

Dorothy tourna la tête pour trouver son regard.

- Jeff, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire...Je te connais, quoi que tu ais fait, tes intentions étaient bonnes...

Le jeune homme soupira, les traits soudain tirés.

- Très bien... Quand tu es...Quand tu es partie, commença t-il d'une voix hésitante. Je ne pouvais plus rester à Wonderland, avec tout ces souvenirs, tout ce qui s'était passé...Non, je ne pouvais pas. J'ai emmené Grace vivre dans la forêt enchantée, là où j'ai grandi et j'ai juré de ne plus jamais Jumper, de ne jamais courir le risque que Grace perde le seul parent qui lui restait. J'ai enfermé le chapeau dans sa boîte et j'ai décidé d'oublier. Je ne trouvais pas de travail et comme j'avais la formation j'ai fini par devenir chapelier et j'arrondissais les angles en cueillant quelques champignons...Les revenus n'étaient pas glorieux et je m'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir offrir une plus belle vie à Grace, j'étais dégouté de ne pas pouvoir faire plus...Et c'est là qu'un jour, la méchante reine...Tu sais, Regina ? Je t'en avais parlé, c'était l'apprenti du Dark One avant de devenir reine...

Dorothy hocha la tête lentement.

- Elle s'est présenté chez nous et m'a proposé un marché : Je l'emmenais à Wonderland récupérer quelque chose qui lui appartenait et elle mettrait en échange ma famille à l'abri du besoin...C'était tentant, de l'argent que je pensais facile et après quelques jours, j'ai accepté; voulant offrir une vie meilleure à notre fille... A l'instant où j'avais accepter ce deal j'étais perdu...

Il commençait à devenir mal à l'aise et s'était mit à triturer ses doigts dans tout les sens.

- J'ai laissé Grace chez des voisins, lui assurant que je rentrerais prendre le thé avec elle en fin de journée...

Dorothy malgré tout ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation du petit rituel du thé qu'ils semblaient avoir gardé même après sa disparition.

- J'ai donc emmené Regina avec moi, retournant dans un monde que j'aurais voulu oublier et que je ne pouvais plus que détester. Nous sommes ensuite aller récupérer une boîte et nous avons échapper à quelques gardes, tout se passait pour le mieux...Mais la reine m'a dupé, continua t-il avec amertume. Cette boîte contenait son père rapetissé et elle avait l'intention de le ramener avec elle et tu connais la loi du chapeau: le même nombre rentre, le même nombre sort...Elle est entrée avec moi mais est repartie avec son père, me rendant prisonnier dans ce monde, loin de Grace. J'était totalement anéanti, pour la seconde fois une personne que j'aimais m'étais injustement arrachée...

Dorothy se sentit très triste pour ce qui était arrivé et coupable sans pouvoir y faire grand chose. Jefferson les stoppa et les fit traverser la rue sur les passages cloutés avant de reprendre où il en était.

- Des gardes m'ont conduit à la Reine de cœur qui m'ordonna de lui confectionner un chapeau capable de transcender les mondes...Quand je lui ais dit que c'était impossible, elle m'a fait couper la tête...

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche d'effroi et toucha brièvement son cou, inquiète d'entendre la suite et Jefferson fuyait son regard.

- Par je ne sais quel magie, ça ne m'a pas tuer mais le reine n'accepta de me rendre mon corps qu'à la condition que je promette de lui confectionner un chapeau de Jump. Je n'avais pas le choix et elle m'a rattaché la tête au corps et enfermé dans un salle rempli d'outils et de tissus en me disant de faire en sorte qu'il fonctionne. J'ai passé chaque jour, pendant des mois à fabriquer des chapeaux, par milliers mais n'ayant pas de magie toutes mes tentatives étaient évidemment vouées à l'échec... J'étais complètement anéanti, désespéré et j'ai peu à peu sombré dans la folie, à tel point que l'on s'est mit à me surnommer "Le Chapelier Fou"... dit il d'une voix maintenant rauque et les yeux fermés hermétiquement... C'est une période de ma vie que je préfèrerais oublier...

Jefferson continua de marcher, entraînant sa femme qui restait silencieuse, elle était profondément blessée par ce qui était arrivé à Jefferson, cela lui brisait le cœur.

-Comment t'en es-tu sorti ? demanda t-elle timidement.

- Grâce à, hum... Un vieil ami de la famille, dit il d'un air contrit. Un jour il est tout simplement apparu dans l'embrasure de ma porte...McTwist...Jamais je n'aurais pensé être heureux de voir cette boule de poil un jour, confia t-il en écarquillant les yeux, semblant encore stupéfait du sentiment. Il était de retour depuis peu à Wonderland avec La Alice qu'il cherchait depuis tellement longtemps et avait entendu des rumeurs sur "Le Chapelier Fou et un chapeau de Jump" et il avait facilement fait le lien avec moi...

Dorothy souriait maintenant pleine de soulagement et de gratitude envers le lapin blanc et Jefferson roula des yeux.

- Après qu'il m'ait raconté son histoire avec Alice, je lui ait raconté le tour que m'avait joué Regina et il a immédiatement proposé son aide dans le dos de la reine de cœur qui ignorait son existence... Il m'a fait échapper du Château de Cartes et m'a conduit dans un endroit éloigné, a fait un de ses trous de Jump et m'a laissé traverser seul car il devait veiller sur Alice en me demandant de passer son bon souvenir à Grace... Une fois de retour là bas, je suis immédiatement allé chez les personnes à qui j'avais confié Grace des mois plus tôt...Je me suis approché de la maison et par la fenêtre je l'ai vu attablée avec eux...Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux de toute ma vie...

La voix de Jefferson se brisa.

- J'étais là, je la voyais...J'étais si prêt...J'avais la main sur la poignée de la porte...Mais la malédiction de la reine est arrivé et nous à envoyés tous dans ce monde où tout le monde sauf moi avaient perdus la mémoire et moi je me suis retrouvé piégé dans un manoir pendant 28 ans à ne pouvoir que regarder ma fille de loin sans qu'elle ne se souvienne de moi...

Il tourna sa tête vers elle et vit que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il s'arrêta de marcher et les chassa avec son pouce.

- Ne pleure pas Dothy, lui dit il doucement. C'est du passé maintenant...

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il était plus que jamais déterminé à ce que sa famille ait enfin droit au bonheur et son plan était plus que jamais d'actualité...

- Je sais Jeff, dit elle en reniflant. Mais ça me brise le cœur de savoir tout ce que vous avez enduré tout les deux...

- Si j'ai tout compris, ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour toi non plus, lui rappela Jefferson. Mais dis moi, sincèrement, dit il sur un ton trop grave pour être honnête. Ca te fait quoi d'apprendre que tu es mariée avec un fou ?

Dorothy se dérida et rit de bon cœur.

- Tu veux la vérité ? lui dit-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses petites mains et en plongeant son regard dans le sien. J'ai toujours vu en toi, dans tes yeux une petite étincelle de folie...Et je l'ai toujours adorée, qu'importe si pendant un moment elle s'est un peu emballée, elle a toujours su me remonter le morale, me faire rire...Je la vois encore maintenant, comme je la voyais aussi dans les yeux de Grace...J'ai toujours aimé ça chez vous...

Jefferson l'embrassa tendrement, appréciant l'instant avant de lui désigner une enseigne de l'autre côté de la rue qui disait "Granny's Dinner Open". Elle sourit innocemment, sans savoir que Jefferson l'avait conduite ici à dessein, que sa fille se trouvait là et qu'elle s'apprêtait à la revoir après plus de 40 ans...

* * *

Chez Granny, Grace avait finit de lire les histoires concernant ses parents et se sentait à la fois heureuse et triste car si elles avaient commencées par "Il était une fois" il n'y avait pas de "happy ends". Elle soupirait en retraçant le visage illustré de sa mère du bout de ses doigts. Henry se sentait coupable, il mourrait d'envie de lui dire que si elle voulait elle pourrait voir, parler et toucher à sa mère...Il fulminait intérieurement contre Jefferson et commençait à considérer plus sérieusement de rompre sa promesse.

- Merci encore Henry, dit subitement la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas quoi dire tellement je suis émue. Grâce à toi je comprends mieux beaucoup de choses, tout ce qu'ils ont traversés tout les deux, les sacrifices qu'ils ont fait...

Elle essuya discrètement une larme qui menaçait de s'écouler avant de se relever.

- Je vais refaire du thé, tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ? demanda t-elle poliment.

Henry secoua la tête et elle s'en alla dans la cuisine. Henry soupira en maugréant contre son père et referma son livre d'u coup sec. Derrière lui il entendit la cloche de la porte d'entrée, rien de surprenant, le restaurant était déjà plein de monde; les petits déjeuners de Granny étant renommés. Du coin de l'œil il vit que les deux nouveau clients s'approchaient du comptoir et il se retourna avec curiosité pour mieux les voir et sursauta, choqué et incrédule quand il reconnu Jefferson. Celui ci s'assit tranquillement sur l'un des tabourets et fît signe à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait de faire de même. Henry la regarda et se figea. Les mêmes cheveux blonds (même si beaucoup plus courts), les mêmes yeux noisettes, le même nez retroussé et la même douceur dans le visage. Il se trouvait devant une version plus âgée de Grace, c'était sans aucun doute possible sa mère.

- Re-bonjour Henry ! dit Jefferson de manière enjouée.

Henry secouait la tête.

- Qu'est ce...Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? demanda t-il vivement.

- On avait faim, alors on vient se restaurer...répondit nonchalamment Jefferson avant de faire les présentations. Henry, je te présente Dorothy...Dorothy - Henry !

La jeune femme lui tandis gracieusement sa main que l'adolescent serra avec incompréhension.

- Ravie de te rencontrer Henry, dit elle avec un sourire.

Henry lâcha ensuite sa main pour chuchoter furieusement dans l'oreille de Jefferson.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Je pensais que Grace ne devait pas être au courant ?!

Mais Jefferson ne répondit rien et vit avec plaisir sa fille s'avancer vers Henry, une tasse à la main avant qu'elle ne l'aperçoive. Elle posa alors sa tasse sur le comptoir et s'élança vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Papa ! dit elle avec joie. Je pensais que je ne te reverrais pas de la journée !

Jefferson lui rendit son étreinte.

- Moi aussi Trésor. Mais les chose s'annoncent mieux que je ne l'espérais !

Dorothy se figea et se mit à blêmir à une vitesse incroyable, complètement choquée à la vue de sa fille dans les bras de Jefferson. Elle était submergée par des vagues d'émotions contradictoires Le père et le fille avaient maintenant rompu leur étreinte et Grace se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, dit elle en tendant sa main. Je m'appelle Grace, vous devez être l'amie de mon père qui était l'hôpital. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer !

Dorothy regardait d'un air triste sa fille se présenter à elle en lui tendant la main et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Blonde aux longs cheveux, les yeux noisettes pétillants et une voix douce, elle avait bien grandi et n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'enfant de trois ans qu'elle avait vu il y a si longtemps...Elle la trouvait magnifique, parfaite mais sa fille ne la reconnaissait pas, sa fille ne la connaissait pas, elles n'étaient rien de plus que des étrangères l'une pour l'autre et cela lui fit tellement mal qu'elle cru sentir une lame s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Jefferson observait attentivement sa réaction et Henry était tout simplement outré de la situation. Dorothy la gorge serrée détourna les yeux de sa fille et s'apprêtait à sortir du restaurant sous l'œil curieux des autres clients quand Jefferson l'arrêta et la conduisit un peu à l'écart.

- Tu veux vraiment partir comme ça ? demanda t-il. Sans avoir adressé un seul mot à Grace ?

Dorothy avait maintenant des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et était furieuse et blessée.

- Comment as tu pu oser ? Tu sais qu'il ne me reste que quelques heures, je ne voulais pas avoir à subir de la voir si c'était pour être séparée d'elle à nouveau, autant pour son bien que le mien ! dit-elle avec colère. Mais tu étais tellement égoïste que tu t'en fichais pas mal, pas vrai ! Tu voulais que le fait de la voir m'incite à ne pas me sacrifier mais tu as eu tort Jeff, tu me fais juste plus souffrir en attendant c'est tout !

La jeune femme en pleurs se redirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rapide. Jefferson regardait Henry du coin de l'œil. L'adolescent s'était à présent levé de son tabouret et son regard passait de Grace à Dorothy. Quand celle ci eut atteint la porte il craqua:

- STOOOOP ! s'écria t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça, Grace à le droit de savoir ! dit il en courant jusqu'à la jeune femme.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à se retourner face à une Grace confuse.

- Grace, je crois que des présentations s'imposent, dit Henry en ne prêtant pas attention au regard mortifié que lui jetait Dorothy.

Les gens attablés pour leur petit déjeuner écoutaient avec attention, captivés par une situation qui ne les regardaient en rien. Granny elle même nettoyait son comptoir distraitement et Henry désigna la jeune femme qu'il continuait de retenir par le bras.

- Elle est arrivée hier soir dans la forêt, commença t-il. Ils n'ont rien voulu te dire et m'avaient interdit de t'en parler, mais je pense que tu as le droit de savoir...

Grace regardait Henry sans comprendre en fronçant les sourcils.

- De quoi tu parle Henry ? lui demanda t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers son père.

- Papa, de quoi il parle ?

Jefferson laissa continuer Henry sans intervenir, il était heureux que l'adolescent se charge des révélations à sa place.

- Elle est apparue dans la forêt en sortant de nulle part avec des chaussures rouges, continua lentement Henry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas que tu saches mais Grace, c'est...c'est Dorothy...C'est ta mère...C'est ta mère... Elle est vivante...

Dorothy avait de nouveau la gorge serrée et des larmes s'étaient remises à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter et Grace la regardait faire sans bouger, incapable de la moindre réaction, Henry se sentait soulagé que la vérité soit révélée mais maintenant il s'inquiétait des répercussions. Un lourd silence s'imposa dans le restaurant qui ne fût interrompu que par Ruby qui descendit les escaliers en baillant et s'étirant.

- AAAaAAAAEUUUUUU ! Bonjour ! dit elle de manière générale sur un ton enjoué en se faisant fusiller du regard par Granny.

La jeune louve jeta un regard à la salle dont l'ambiance était frigorifique.

- Quoi ? Je tombe mal c'est ça ? demanda t-elle de manière perspicace.

Granny la prit parle bras et l'emmena dans les cuisines pour lui expliquer sous les yeux étranges de Jefferson qui n'avait pas quitter Ruby des yeux depuis son arrivée. Grace toucha alors son collier étoilé.

- Papa...C'est vrai ? C'est ma mère ? demanda t-elle à son père d'une voix tremblante.

Jefferson hocha la tête. La jeune fille se tourna vers la femme devant elle, essayant difficilement de faire le lien entre cette femme, la femme dont parlait le livre d'Henry et sa mère.

- Grace...? fît Dorothy timidement en lâchant un sanglot.

Henry lui lâcha son bras et elle s'avança vers sa fille.

-Grace...Mon Trésor... réussit elle à articuler.

Submergée par l'émotion, elle fît mine de vouloir la prendre dans ses bras mais l'adolescente recula et attrapa la main de son père tout en la dévisageant. Dorothy laissa à nouveau des larmes couler par la réaction de sa fille mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle ne la connaissait pas après tout. Jefferson caressa le dos de la main de sa fille pour la rassurer et sentit la détresse de sa femme et se tourna vers Granny qui était revenue entre temps.

- Il va nous falloir un thé bien serré pour faire passer tout ça... Pourrais t-on avoir une table ? demanda t-il. Nous allons avoir besoin de parler...

La vieille femme acquiesça et commença à préparer la table avec Ruby quand Neal arriva en trombe et essoufflé.

- IL FAUT QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE RENDE A LA MAIRIE ! dit il d'une voix forte. C'est important et très urgent, le Maire Belle à une déclaration à faire en rapport avec un danger magique !

Les clients se levèrent et émirent plusieurs questions à laquelle Neal hocha la tête.

- Vous saurez tout une fois là bas mais croyez moi, il faut y aller c'est un cas d'urgence...

Henry se rapprocha de son père et le prit dans ses bras avant de demander.

- Papa ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Neal soupira.

- Des ennuis, comme d'habitude...Il faut que j'y aille, je dois prévenir les autres...Tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda t-il à son fils en souriant.

La situation de la famille Hatter étant plutôt pesante (par sa faute en plus), Henry sauta sur l'occasion et après avoir salué Granny et Grace il s'en alla avec Neal suivit des clients qui partaient se rendre à la mairie. Granny attrapa son châle mais se pinça les lèvres en voyant la famille de Grace.

- Vous n'allez pas à la mairie ? demanda t-elle.

- Non, nous savons déjà de quoi il en retourne et je pense qu'il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où on pourra parler, expliqua Jefferson.

Granny s'approcha et lui donna les clés du restaurant.

- Vous pouvez rester ici, offrit généreusement la vieille femme. Vous avez mérités un peu de calme je crois...

Elle alla ensuite vers Ruby.

- On y va ?! dit elle vivement.

Ruby sourit et attrapa sa veste. Les deux femmes s'avancèrent vers la porte mais Granny s'arrêta, songeuse.

- C'est encore la pleine lune ce soir, où es ta cape ? demanda t-elle.

Ruby soupira, excédée.

- Dans l'arrière boutique, près des sacs de farine comme d'habitude et je te signale que je sais me contrôler en loup...

Granny roula des yeux et elles sortirent, n'ayant pas remarquée que Jefferson n'avait pas loupé un seul mot de leur petite conversation et le jeune homme souriait d'un air sombre. Tout se déroulait comme si l'univers lui facilitait la tâche et l'incitait à poursuivre son plan... Sans un mot, il s'assit à une table, faisant signe a sa femme et sa fille d'en faire de même. Elles semblaient mal à l'aise mais il ne s'inquiètait pas, ils avaient tout l'après midi pour parler et le restant de leur jour pour être heureux après ce soir...

* * *

Pendant ce temps (1) sur le Jolly Roger, dans la cabine du capitaine, Emma faisait toujours face au dit Capitaine, attendant toujours sa réponse. Celui ci paraissait à mi chemin entre la lassitude et l'incrédulité.

- Emma, soupira t-il. Amour, malgré tout ce que j'ai déjà fait, vous ne m'estimez toujours pas digne de votre confiance, dit il d'un ton las. J'ai abandonné ma vengeance sur Rumpelstiltskin, je vous ai emmenés vous, votre famille et lui dans un endroit où je ne voulais surtout pas remettre les pieds un jour, j'ai risqué ma vie pour vous aider à retrouver votre fils et j'ai même...

Il désigna la dague enveloppée dans le foulard.

- J'ai même accepter cela, j'ai accepter cette malédiction pour éviter qu'Henry ne devienne le Dark One... je vous ai aidés à ramener Baelfire sain et sauf, ajouta t-il en serrant les dents. Et vous ne m'accordez toujours pas votre confiance, vous continuez de vous méfier... Bloody Hell Lass ! Pourquoi avez vous si peur de moi ?!

Emma se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, il avait prouver maintenant plus d'une fois qu'il était digne de confiance mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter de lui, pour une raison inconnue il lui faisait peur, elle se sentait en danger, vulnérable en sa présence et elle n'aimait pas cela.

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous Hook, mentit elle. Vous allez nous aider oui ou non ? réitéra t-elle.

Hook tritura son crochet d'une main distraite.

- Je ferais mon possible, dit il enfin. Mais je n'ai jamais beaucoup utiliser la magie ni aimé m'en servir, raison pour laquelle j'ai jeté l'ancre si loin du port...

Emma hocha la tête, soulagée.

- Peu importe, toute aide est la bienvenue, apparemment on va en baver de toutes façons...Regina pourra toujours nous soutenir et Gold nous donner des conseils...

Hook hocha la tête.

- Alors allons y...dit il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Emma se rapprocha de lui et agrippa son bras. Surpris il leva un sourcil d'étonnement et elle roula des yeux.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est juste que vous êtes plus doué pour vous téléporter, expliqua t-elle.

- Peut être, mais vous avez l'air d'oublier que nous sommes en dehors des limites de la ville et que nous n'allons pouvoir faire de la magie qu'une fois dans le périmètre de Storybrook, dit il en souriant. Mais si vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous retenir de me toucher... Ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Emma lui lâcha le bras en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Vous voulez dire que l'on va devoir ramer jusque là ? demanda t-elle mécontente.

Elle sentait encore les muscles de ses bras souffrir de l'aller. Il prit alors un air coupable et mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien...Hum oui...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Maudit pirate, siffla t-elle.

A deux, ils ne mirent pas très longtemps avant de traverser la frontière magique, et ils lâchèrent les rames avec une certaine joie.

- Bien, dit il. Il faut maintenant que vous vous accrochiez à moi.

Emma leva un sourcil et il leva les bras en signe de bonnes intentions. Elle s'approcha donc de lui et mit ses mains sur ses épaules, essayant de ne pas prêter attention au regard troublé que lui donnait Hook, s'attendant à une insinuation ou au moins à une remarque mais il n'en fît rien et passa simplement son bon bras autour de sa taille.

- Accrochez vous, répéta t-il avec un clin d'oeil et ils disparurent dans une fumée bleutée.

Il réapparurent devant la mairie de Storybrook, non loin d'une foule assez nerveuse qui attendaient que le maire fasse son apparition et leur explique de quoi il en retournait...

* * *

(1) Pendant ce temps, oui et non la scene Hook-Emma est en même temps que quand Jeff raconte son passé à Dothy, donc avant que Neal arrive chez Granny

Voilà donc, malgré ce que j'avais dit (croyais) la bataille ne commence pas dans ce chapitre qui étais déjà bien trop long (désolée) mais elle aura bien lieu ;)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, Dorothy a appris le triste passé de Jeff et à enfin rencontré sa fille même si les retrouvailles sont amères pour le moment (j'espère que les choses s'amélioreront). Avez vous remarqué que Jeff se comporte bizarrement quand il voit Ruby ? Avez vous une petite idée pourquoi et quel est son plan ? J'ai d'autres part pas pu m'empêcher quelques petits moments Captain Swan mais bon, je ne suis qu'une pauvre shipper (peut pas m'empêcher).

Prochain et dernier chapitre (pour les flashbacks) à Oz avec les conséquences de la révélation du lien des cœurs, le sacrifice de Dothy et le Moz...


	8. La sacrifice de Dorothy part 1

Salut les Oncers ! Désolée des délais, mais parfois la vraie vie craint...Voici néanmoins la suite des événements dans le monde des contes, petit rappel des choses :

Jefferson et Dorothy sont allés au Pays d'Oz, chercher un moyen de contrer le Magicien en espérant que les sorcières pourraient les aider. Une fois là bas, ils se font vite arrêtés car Dothy est ardemment recherchée, considérée comme la complice du Magicien qui a fait de terribles dégâts à sa libération. Ils ont été conduits devant la nouvelle reine d'Oz : Une sorcière blanche, la sorcière de l'est (sœur de la sorcière qui retenait le Moz et que Dothy a tuée par accident). Celle ci leur à révéler qu'un lien unissait le Moz et Dothy, un enchantement nommé "Le lien des cœurs" qui fait de Dorothy la dépositrice de la force vitale du Magicien, donc la seul façon de tuer celui ci est de la tuer elle... Comment vont ils réagir à cette nouvelle ?...(vous allez voir la scène entière du flashback qu'a eu Jeff dans le chapitre "souvenirs et retrouvailles" ( partie 1/chapitre 5)

**C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de l'histoire, le dernier du monde des contes et il est vraiment plus long que d'habitude, j'ai du le couper en deux donc ce chapitre et ****_le suivant_**** se suivent et se déroulent au monde des contes...Donc voici la partie une du chapitre "le Sacrifice de Dorothy" Enjoy** !

* * *

Dans le monde des contes, les Jumpers se trouvaient toujours dans la cité de Saphir, dans la salle du trône face à la sorcière blanche qui tenait fermement son sceptre dans sa main droite, un petit sourire satisfait et un regard mauvais sur le visage dirigé sur la jeune femme blonde devant elle. Dorothy était très pâle, les yeux dans le vide et les bras ballants, encore sous le coup de la révélations de la sorcière. Elle revit alors la scène qui s'était déroulée sur Tilvop, comment il avait essayé de lui voler "sa magie" qu'il sentait (donc ironiquement la sienne) mais dés qu'il avait commencé à la tuer il avait parut soufffrir et avait aussitôt cessé...Tout s'expliquait à présent, tout s'emboîtait : elle était le seul et unique point faible du Magicien d'Oz, le seul moyen de l'arrêter était de la tuer elle. Jefferson était presque plus pâle que sa femme.

- VOUS MENTEZ ! rugit-il. Vous voulez simplement vous venger de la mort de votre sœur en tuant Dothy !

La sorcière rit.

- Non, je ne ment pas, et c'est bien là la beauté de toute la chose...Savoir qu'elle va devoir se sacrifier pour arrêter le Magicien d'OZ est une idée plutôt plaisante, je ne fais pas cela pour me venger mais il m'arrive d'avoir de la chance...

Dorothy regardait à présent la sorcière d'un regard vide et lointain.

- Et vous êtes certaine que ma mort le tuera ? demanda t-elle calmement.

- Oui, il n'y a aucun doute là dessus, affirma la sorcière de l'Est. Vous vous souvenez avoir été chercher vos chaussures dans la tombe d'une sorcière ? demanda t-elle.

Dorothy hocha la tête.

- C'était la sorcière du Nord, une sorcière noire et maléfique, alliée à la sorcière du Sud, commença t-elle à expliquer. Elles voulaient asservir le monde d'OZ qui étaient à l'époque protégé par ma sœur et moi même. nous étions plus puissante qu'elles, elles n'avaient aucune chance et elles le savaient. Elles ont alors crées la ceinture rougeoyante leur permettant d'emmagasiner plus de pouvoirs ainsi que les chaussures de rubis pour traverser les mondes et chercher d'autres sources de magie..Elles ont ensuite eut l'idée d'enchanter ces artéfacts par "le lien des cœurs" afin de leur garantir la victoire, garantissant l'invincibilité du porteur de la ceinture en faisant du porteur des chaussures le dépositaire de la force vitale des deux et comme il ne pouvait rester longtemps au même endroit...C'était vraiment brillant, et elles ont bien failli l'emporter mais heureusement nous avons finit par comprendre et nous nous sommes arrangés pour que la sorcière qui portaient les chaussures soit tuée, mettant fin à la guerre...Nous avons ensuite enterrés les deux sorcières avec leurs artefacts dans deux endroits différents, les plus éloignés et inhospitaliers possibles...Mais apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant pour décourager tout le monde...ajouta t-elle avec un air pincé.

La sorcière blanche triturait son sceptre d'un air moqueur.

- Vous voyez, continua t-elle. Le magicien d'OZ ignore l'existence du "lien des cœurs" car il n'a jamais accordé d'importance aux chaussures, il n'a jamais été intéressé que par la ceinture et ses pouvoirs...C'est par un heureux hasard qu'il vous a envoyée chercher les chaussures pendant que lui même allait chercher la ceinture... C'est là son erreur, sa faiblesse et c'est là que nous pouvons l'emporter sur lui...Votre mort est la seule manière de libéré les mondes de ce fléau...

Jefferson se plaça aussitôt entre sa femme et elle, prêt à la défendre si la sorcière devant eux tentait quoi que ce soit. Apercevant son geste, la sorcière rit.

- Vous êtes bien courageux, dit elle d'une voix moqueuse à Jefferson. Mais votre inquiétude est hors de propos, je vous ai dit qu'en tant que sorcière blanche, je suis dans l'incapacité de nuire à un être vivant...Comme l'était ma sœur d'ailleurs, ajouta t-elle en serrant les dents.

Dorothy tiqua encore une fois à la mention du meurtre qu'elle avait commis par erreur. Jefferson plissa les yeux.

- Mais rien ne vous empêche d'appeler des gardes pour s'en charger à votre place, répliqua t-il avec une étincelle menaçante dans le regard.

La sorcière leur tourna le dos, gravit les quelques marches d'un pas lent et retourna s'asseoir sur son trône dans un bruissement d'étoffe. Elle s'assit de manière gracieuse, tenant toujours son sceptre serti d'un saphir.

- Je pourrais en effet avertir les gardes et leur ordonner de tuer cette femme, reconnut elle avec un grand sourire. Après tout, je ne salirais pas mon âme et ce magicien serait hors d'état de nuire et j'aurais ma revanche... Tout serait finit en un instant...

Jefferson se crispa et chercha sa dague avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait perdue sur Tilvop lors de l'attaque des singes volants. Il pesta contre lui même.

- Je vous ferais prendre un bain si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, menaça t-il d'une voix dangereuse en commençant à s'avancer vers la sorcière.

La sorcière leva un sourcil et Jefferson se rendit compte que ses pieds ne pouvaient plus bouger. Il grogna, Dieu qu'il détestait ce genre de magie...Il commença à se débattre avant de sentir une petite main sur son épaule.

- Jeff..., murmura Dorothy d'une voix rassurante.

Ella avait bien vu que la sorcière cherchait à le provoquer et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui donne une raison de lui faire du mal à lui. Elle mit donc ses bras autour de lui et se blottit dans ses bras, ce qui eut pour effet de les apaiser quelque peu. La reine sorcière réprima un rictus.

- Oh non ne vous en faîtes, pas je n'en ai pas la moindre intention, déclara t-elle. Non, ce serait trop facile...Vous avez tué ma sœur, vous méritez un traitement particulier, déclara t-elle avec délectation en s'adressant à Dorothy. C'était votre choix d'aider le Magicien à s'échapper, et tuer ma sœur...Je vais donc à nouveau vous laisser le choix, vous êtes venus me demander une solution pour contrer le Magicien d'Oz, vous l'avez. Vous savez maintenant ce que vous avez à faire pour arrêter le Magicien...

- Ne pourriez vous pas l'enfermer comme vous l'aviez fait avant ? demanda froidement Jefferson.

- Alors il n'avait pas la ceinture rougeoyante, rappela t-elle. Je ne possède pas le pouvoir de combattre toute la magie qu'il à accumuler...La seule façon de l'arrêter je le répète est de faire comme nous l'avons fait autrefois avec les sorcières du Nord et du Sud...

Dorothy acquiesça lentement d'un signe de tête grave.

- J'accepte, dit elle d'une voix blanche. Je vais le faire...

Jefferson raffermit sa prise sur Dorothy et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Je refuse de te laisser sacrifier ta vie, tonna t-il. Nous avons une vie, une fille, une famille...

La sorcière ricana.

- C'est charmant, vraiment...Mais ce choix ne vous appartient Jumper. Ce doit être son choix _à elle..._A elle de décider.

- Et si quelqu'un d'autre mettait les chaussures, tenta Jefferson en coupant Dorothy qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Est ce que "le lien des cœurs" pourrait se transmettre ?

Jefferson avait mis dans ces mots tout ses espoirs, ses derniers; car de la réponse de la sorcière déterminerait le reste de leurs existences. La sorcière n'avait pas pensé à cette hypothèse qui lui déplaisait fortement. Elle voulait que le magicien d'Oz soit arrêté mais elle voulait également que sa sœur soit vengée. Elle haussa donc les épaules en espérant que la culpabilité que semblait éprouvé Dorothy soit suffisante pour qu'elle veuille se sacrifier à la place d'un autre.

- Peut être...avoua t-elle avec une grimace. Ce que je sais c'est que la malédiction s'active lorsque l'on claque des talons, mais comme vous le savez les enchantements ne sont pas soumis aux mêmes règles...Peut être qu'il suffit que la personne les portes, je ne sais pas vraiment...

Dorothy secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Non Jeff, toute cette histoire est arrivé à cause de moi. C'est ma faute, mon erreur et c'est à moi d'en payer le prix...Je vais le faire.

La sorcière jubilait intérieurement, tout se passait comme elle l'espérait, cette femme n'accepterait jamais qu'un autre prenne sa place... Jefferson analysa alors la situation à toute vitesse, examinant ses options et ses possibilités d'actions. Il connaissait sa femme, elle n'accepterait pas que quiconque se sacrifie à sa place (comme elle l'avait prouvé par le passé avec McTwist), il commençait à paniquer intérieurement quand une idée lui vint. Il ne savait pas si elle marcherait mais la réponse évasive de la sorcière tendait vers cela. Il devait maintenant convaincre sa femme de sa bonne foi et réussir à la ramener à Wonderland...Il embrassa le front de sa femme.

- Dothy, non dit il les larmes aux yeux. Je ne...je ne pourrais pas le supporter...Je ne veux pas te perdre...

Dorothy s'éloigna juste assez pour prendre son visage entre ses mains avec un air triste et résigné.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Jeff, répondit elle. C'est la seule solution...

- Et Grace alors ? Que compte tu faire ? demanda t-il la voix brisée. Tu ne veux pas la revoir...

Il savait que seule la mention de sa fille serait assez puissante pour la convaincre de retourner dans leur monde. En effet Dorothy se figea et laissa couler une larme avant de se tourner vers la sorcière.

- J'ai une fille...Je...J'aimerais retourner la voir, une dernière fois avant de..., dit elle la voix rauque d'émotions.

Jefferson ne laissa rien paraître de son apaisement à cette décision hormis un léger soupir. La sorcière savait que la décision de la jeune femme était prise, qu'elle le ferait de toutes façons et cela lui convenait, alors si elle voulait dire au revoir à sa fille...

- Bien, comme vous voulez...déclara t-elle. Je vous ai dit que la décisions vous revenait et vous avez pris la bonne...Revenez quand vous serez décidée, je mets mon bourreau personnel à votre disposition, offrit elle froidement.

Dorothy frissonna et crispa ses bras autour de Jefferson en quête de réconfort. Elle faisait face à la situation, elle était prête à se sacrifier mais elle n'était pas suicidaire et la pensée de sa mort la glaçait. Elle n'avait pas pensé à l'aspect pratique de son sacrifice et quelque part la proposition de la sorcière tombait pic, même si elle se voyait mal la remercier pour cela... Jefferson sentant son besoin de chaleur ne dit rien et la serra jusqu'à ce qu'il la sentit se détendre un peu.

- Je reviendrais demain, promis lentement Dorothy.

La sorcière hocha la tête avec une mine satisfaite et libera les pieds de Jefferson avant d'appeler des gardes pour les raccompagner hors du palais. Avant de sortir Jefferson se retourna une dernière fois vers la sorcière.

- J'espère que tôt ou tard quelqu'un vous fasse prendre un bain...

Il parut ensuite réfléchir et s'adressa à Dorothy.

- Si l'eau les fait fondre, ça veut dire qu'elles se lavent jamais c'est ça ?! fît il d'un air dégouté.

Dorothy sourit, reconnaissant bien là son mari. La sorcière prit un air pincé mais ne releva pas cette dernière provocation. Une fois sortis, les Jumpers se dirigèrent main dans la main vers le portail dans le champ de maïs. Leur marche fût silencieuse, chacun étant profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Dorothy repensait à sa vie, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, accompli. Elle repensa à sa mère, sa tante et son frère qui avaient périt à cause de cette tempête magique qui l'avait conduite à Oz la première fois. Elle se demanda pourquoi c'était arrivé, pourquoi à elle et elle regretta que tout cela soit arrivé car sans cette tempête elle aurait encore sa famille, elle n'aurait jamais tué cette sorcière, n'aurait jamais libéré le magicien d'Oz, elle n'aurait jamais été maudite et elle n'aurait jamais été la victime du "lien des cœurs"...Mais alors la main qui entourait la sienne lui rappela qu'elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Jefferson, l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, son amour vrai...Qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait tout ces voyages, toutes ces aventures et ces rencontre...Et le plus important, elle n'aurait jamais eu Grace, sa fille adorée, son plus grand trésor...Non, finalement elle ne regrettait rien de son passé car elle aimait la vie qu'elle avait eut et si maintenant il fallait qu'elle donne sa vie en prix, elle le ferait. Elle avait prévu de partir seule à l'aube en utilisant ses chaussures pour ne pas que Jefferson assiste à sa mise à mort...Jefferson quand à lui se devait de la jouer finement s'il espérait pouvoir mettre toute sa famille en sécurité. Ils devaient rentrer à Wonderland, convaincre Dorothy de lui montrer où elle avait caché les chaussures, utiliser son chapeau et trouver la première personne possible à qui refiler ces maudites chaussures et ensuite il tuerait cette personne. Ainsi il reglerait le problème du Magicien d'Oz et Dothy serait saine et sauve, ça lui convenait...Ce n'était pas très correct, Dorothy ne l'accepterait jamais mais il comptait bien la mettre devant le fait accompli, la survie de sa famille passait avant tout le reste pour Jefferson. Ils passèrent bientôt devant la chaumière d'Epouvantail sans le croiser (rien d'étonnant il faisait nuit, il devait être couché) et mirent quelques temps à retrouver le chemin du portail et le traversèrent, quittant le monde d'Oz toujours sans un mot.

* * *

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le miroir-portail qui menait à Wonderland, leur monde d'adoption. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant, songeurs.

- Que vas t-on dire à Grace ? demanda Jefferson au bout d'un moment.

- On ne va rien lui dire, dit Dorothy avant de déglutir. On va faire comme si...comme si de rien n'était...Je veux pouvoir la voir heureuse, l'embrasser, la serrer dans mes bras; une dernière fois...Je ne veux pas d'adieu larmoyants, je veux profiter de ma famille...De toi, de Grace...Ne m'enlève pas ce dernier moment de bonheur, continua t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois assumer les conséquences de mes actes, il est hors de question que toi ou quelqu'un d'autre se sacrifie...

Sa voix se brisa et elle serra sa main atour de celle de Jefferson qui la regardait d'un air brisé, la gorge serré. Le jeune homme voulut lui dire sa façon de voir les choses mais son visage baigné de larmes l'en empêcha.

- Tu...Tu crois qu'elle se souviendra de moi ? demanda t-elle ensuite timidement, la main tremblante. Elle est très jeune et...et à cet âge on oublie facilement...

Jefferson se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse en marmonnant des paroles apaisantes au creux don oreille. Elle cessa alors de pleurer et essuya les larmes d'un geste vif et raffermit son regard. Ils se détachèrent lentement et traversèrent le portail en se tenant la main.

* * *

_Voilà donc pour la première partie, la suite dans le chapitre tout de suite après, trop long j'ai du couper en deux..._


	9. Le sacrifice de Dorothypart 2

_Voici la seconde partie du monde des contes... désolée du désagrément, mais cela faisait plus de 6 milles mots sinon, long pour un seul chapitre...Enjoy !_

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient Jumper, à la lisière du bois et Jefferson se pencha, récupérant son chapeau en songeant que son plan ne devait, ne pouvait pas échouer. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur maison et soupirèrent en chœur avant d'entrer chez eux. Ils enlevèrent leurs vestes qu'ils posèrent sur le porte manteau et Jefferson alla ranger son chapeau dans sa boîte. Ils allèrent ensuite au salon où ils trouvèrent Grace endormie et paisible, la tête sur les genoux d'un McTwist qui ronflait plutôt fort. Dorothy laissa échapper un petit rire et fût très attendrie par la scène. Jefferson roula des yeux, sa fille aurait dût être couchée depuis longtemps...L'idée de faire de McTwist la victime du "lien des cœurs" pour son plan lui traversa vaguement l'esprit...Mais même si cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il ne le voulait pas, quelque part (et malgré lui, croyez le) il s'était habitué (pour ne pas dire un peu attaché) à cette "boule de poil en redingote" comme il disait. Dorothy réveilla sa fille d'un baiser sur la tempe et lui caressa les cheveux avec amour. Sa fille ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit quand elle l'eut reconnue avant de s'étendre et bailler. Elle ouvrit ensuite grand les bras afin que sa mère la porte. Dorothy la prit dans ses bras et entreprit de secouer doucement l'épaule du lapin blanc qui dormait encore profondément mais il ne se réveilla pas. Jefferson déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et fît un clin d'œil à sa femme avant d'approcher la bouche de l'oreille de McTwist et cria :

- VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD !

Le lapin sursauta aussitôt la mine affolée et se mit à chercher sa montre de manière frénétique sous les rires de la famille Hatter. Il réalisa alors la supercherie et pesta, de mauvaise humeur et leur tira la langue d'un air pincé. Grace cessa de rire et se sentit mal pour son ami elle s'adressa alors à son père du haut de ses 3 ans.

- Papa, tu as fait peur à McTwist...Tu dois t'escuser !

Le visage de rongeur de McTwist se para du plus beau sourire qu'il avait en stock et Dorothy pouffa devant l'air interdit de Jefferson.

- Trésor, commença t-il. On s'amusait c'est tout...

Grace secoua la tête.

- Peutétre mais lui il s'est pas amusé. Il a eut peur, tu dois t'escuser... Si te plaît ! insista t-elle.

- C'est vrai Jeff, renchérit Dorothy, trahissant son mari pour se mettre du côté de sa fille et du lapin. J'ai toujours détesté quand tu faisais ça !

Jefferson serra les mâchoires et lui jeta un air outré. Dorothy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, connaissant bien le point de vue de son mari sur "la boule de poil en redingote" et l'idée de le voir s'excuser à lui était désopilante. Le Jumper regarda alors sa fille dans les yeux qui lui donna un regard à fondre une pierre et il céda en soupirant.

- Bien...-il se pencha vers McTwist et déglutit, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire-. McTwist...Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait peur, dit il difficilement. _Espèce de sale boule de poil, maudit mangeur de carotte..._ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter à voix très basse en serrant les dents.

Néanmoins McTwist ne releva pas et savoura sa petite victoire.

- Merci Jefferson, excuse acceptée !

La pensée de l'utiliser pour son plan rejaillit dans l'esprit du Jumper mais il laissa couler en plissant les yeux. Il se redressa pour faire face à sa fille qui se trouvait toujours dans les bras de sa mère. Il lui sourit et la chatouilla quelques secondes.

- Ce n'est pas juste, tu fais de moi ce que tu veux...se plaint il en la faisant rire.

Il se stoppa ensuite et se tourna vers sa femme.

- Tu tiens ça de ta mère...minauda t-il.

Dorothy déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Tu vois Trésor, dit elle en s'adressant à Grace. C'est de cette façon que ton père essaie de nous manipuler...Si tu le vois avec cette tête, n'écoute rien de ce qu'il te dit...

Jefferson rit en voyant Grace écouter attentivement sa mère. La petite émit ensuite un long baillement qui leur rappela qu'il était tard et ils allèrent donc la coucher dans son lit. Dorothy déposa doucement sa fille dans son lit avant de commencer à la border.

- Maman ?! Tu peux chanter une berceuse ? demanda Grace d'une voix ensommeillée.

Dorothy fit mine de réfléchir et s'assit sur le bord du petit lit et lui chanta sa préférée en lui caressant les cheveux devant Jefferson légèrement en retrait qui les regardait avec tendresse.

_"Ma chérie, dehors il fait nuit,_

_Blottie toi dans ton lit,_

_Ne fait plus de bruit;_

_Il faut t'endormir,_

_Laisse toi envahir;_

_Par le sommeil,_

_Du pays des merveilles..._

_._

_Dors, dors, dors,_

_Mon trésor, dors bien;_

_Dors, dors, dors,_

_Jusqu'à... demain..." (1)_

.

Grace s'endormit bientôt, bercée par la voix de sa mère. Dorothy sourit avec tendresse avant de se crisper à la réalisation que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait put bercer son enfant avant de la regarder s'endormir. Elle frissonna mais ne voulait pas gâcher son dernier soir en pensant au lendemain, elle chassa donc ses idées noires et se releva après lui avoir murmuré bonne nuit. Jefferson et elles sortirent doucement et retournèrent dans le salon, ayant l'intention de s'asseoir sur leur canapé mais ils durent changer leur plan quand ils virent qu'un lapin en redingote chiffonnée y ronflait déjà. Jefferson soupira fortement, blasé et Dorothy pouffa en lui caressant le bras. Elle plaça un plaid au dessus de McTwist sous le regard désapprobateur de Jefferson et ils allèrent dans leur chambre, s'allongeant tout deux côte à côte, enlacés. Le restant de la nuit fût difficile pour eux deux et aucun ne put dormir. Dorothy à cause de son anxiété et Jefferson car il avait peur que Dorothy lui fausse compagnie avant qu'il ne puisse mettre la main sur ses chaussures. Plusieurs fois ils essayèrent d'engager une quelconque conversation mais ils ne trouvèrent tout simplement pas les mots alors ils se contentèrent de se rassurer par la simple présence de l'autre; Dorothy avait sa tête appuyé sur le torse de Jefferson et écoutait les battements de son cœur tandis que Jefferson avait son bras passer fermement autour de sa femme, comme si par ce geste il pouvait l'empêcher de partir là où il n'aurait pu la suivre. L'aube arriva bien trop tôt à leur goût et Dorothy eut la surprise de voir que Jefferson avait les yeux fermés, il semblait paisible. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi et après tout il en valait peut être mieux ainsi...Elle se dégagea la plus doucement possible en espérant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas mais il n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Elle le regarda un moment, mémorisant les traits de son visage et laissa couler une larme avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, essayant de transmettre tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle sortit et se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille, encore profondément endormie. Elle la contempla avec amour et tristesse, sentant de nouveau des larmes couler, elle lui embrassa le front et sortit pour ne pas s'infliger plus de mal. Elle passa rapidement devant McTwist qui ronflait bruyamment et alla directement à l'extérieur de la maison, attrapa une petite pelle et marcha jusqu'à trouver un endroit très éloigné de la maison, dans le gazon où poussaient quelques petites fleurs rouges qu'elle avait plantées lorsqu'ils avaient achetés cette maison. Avec un air profondément déterminé elle entama de creuser. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes avant que sa pelle ne heurte quelque chose, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'enterrer la boîte profondément. Elle s'agenouilla, terminant son œuvre avec ses mains et finit par sortir la boîte écarlate du sol et la posa à côté d'elle d'un air grave. Elle avait espéré ne jamais avoir à déterré les démons de son passés et d'une main tremblante elle souleva le couvercle. Elles étaient là, les chaussures de rubis, elles n'avaient rien perdue de leur éclat et semblaient bien trompeusement inoffensives. Dorothy se perdit dans ses pensées, sachant ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux quand elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle, mais elle ne fût pas assez rapide. Jefferson attrapa les chaussures à une vitesse presque surhumaine. Dorothy se releva pour lui faire face et vit qu'il était habillé et tenait son chapeau dans une main et les chaussures de l'autre, il avait l'air plus que déterminé et Dorothy qui le connaissait bien sût immédiatement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et cela ne lui plaisait pas, du tout.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Rends les moi Jeff ! s'écria t-elle en lui sautant dessus.

Ils tombèrent à la renverse mais le jeune homme s'était attendu à une telle réaction et avait anticipé, tenant encore les chaussures hors de portée même s'il avait momentanément perdu son chapeau. Dorothy n'hésita pas à le frapper au visage d'un coup de poing (ce qu'il n'avait par contre pas vu venir du tout venant d'elle). Il ne perdit pas contenance et continua de la repousser loin des chaussures qu'il continuait à maintenir hors de portée et il essayait d'attraper son chapeau, il suffisait qu'il arrive à le faire tourner et il pourrait Jumper. Le couple continua à se battre au sol, Dorothy n'hésitant pas à le frapper tandis que Jefferson faisait de son mieux pour la maîtriser sans la blesser. Il regretta un moment de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre la poudre de pavot (2) pour la neutraliser. Perdus dans leur "bagarre" ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'un homme venait d'apparaître non loin dans un éclat rouge. Le Magicien d'Oz jeta un œil curieux autour de lui, cherchant l'origine des petits cris et vit les Jumpers en train de se battre pour récupéré les chaussures de rubis. Il souleva un sourcil et décida de s'éclaircir la voix pour les avertir de sa présence. Aussitôt les jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent et se relevèrent, Jefferson se mettant immédiatement devant sa femme et Dorothy profita de son moment d'inattention en ramassant les chaussures, tout ce qui allait se passer dépendrait des intentions du Magicien.. Celui ci en voyant la posture protectrice de Jefferson éclata de rire en levant les bras en l'air.

- Oh mais ne t'en fait pas, _je n'ai absolument aucune intention de lui faire du mal..._ sussura t-il.

Jefferson se raidit à la manière dont il l'avait dit, il savait...Dorothy fronça les sourcils, pensant la même chose que son fiancé.

-...Pas après ce que j'ai appris...Je serais fou de te faire le moindre mal Dorothy, confirma t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Comment l'avez vous sut ? demanda Dorothy d'une voix calme.

Le Magicien d'Oz caressa distraitement son bouc sombre.

- Après notre petite rencontre des plus _dérangeantes_ sur Tilvop, j'ai décidé de mener ma petite enquête, me doutant que ces chaussure devaient y être pour quelque chose...Après quelques temps de recherches infructueuses j'ai décidé de me rendre là où je savais que quelqu'un aurait les réponses...

Dorothy tressaillit.

- Je suis donc allé voir Béline (3) à Oz...-il ricana- Et après quelques...hum...arguments, elle à finit par tout me révéler...Le lien des cœurs, tout ça...

Il se mit alors à triturer sa ceinture de ses doigts.

- Elle n'aurait pas dût me le cacher à l'époque...dit il d'une voix plus douce, presque nostalgique. J'aurais préféré ne pas lui prendre sa magie...

-Vous avez tué la sorcière, traduisit Dorothy.

Le Magicien d'Oz fît une moue presque désolé.

- Je n'avais rien contre elle, mais elle n'aurait pas dût me cacher cet enchantement...

Dorothy frissonna, encore une mort sur sa conscience car la sorcière avait été tuée par sa faute, il fallait que cela cesse.

- Mais maintenant que je sais que tu es ma faiblesse, je ne compte pas te laisser vagabonder et risquer _nos_ _vies_...Je pense que tu pourras le comprendre, dit il en hochant la tête. Tu vas donc venir avec moi et tu seras sous ma protection dans un endroit de mon choix...

- Il en est hors de question s'interposa Jefferson d'une voix forte. Il faudra me passer sur le corps.

- Ca peut s'arranger, répondit tranquillement le Magicien en esquissant un geste de la main.

Ce fût alors Dorothy qui se plaça devant Jefferson ce qui le stoppa immédiatement, comme elle l'avait prévu. Un plan c'était formé dans son esprit. Elle avait à présent les chaussures de rubis aux pieds et elle espérait que la sorcière n'avait pas tout révéler à leur propos...

- Je veux bien venir avec vous de mon plein gré, dit elle fermement. A la condition que jamais, jamais vous ou vos sbires ne fassiez de mal à un membre de ma famille.

Jefferson voulut répliquer mais Dorothy lui pinça le bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait un plan et il se tût. Le magicien observa Dorothy et considéra la situation. Aucun des membres de sa famille ne possédait de pouvoir de toute manière, il ne perdait rien au deal.

- Très bien, j'accepte. Ta famille n'aura rien tant que tu te laisseras faire...

Dorothy se tourna vers Jefferson, lui fît un clin d'œil pour le rassurer et l'embrassa avec amour et désespoir. Il était surpris de son geste mais laissa ses lèvres répondre, pensant qu'elle savait comment faire pour que tout ce termine bien. Elle rompt ensuite leur baiser et commença à se diriger vers le Magicien d'Oz, le cœur lourd et un plan qu'elle espérait viable en tête. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne s'était pas trop intéressé aux chaussures et à leur fonctionnement en eux mêmes...Elle se plaça à côté de lui et il lui attrapa la main pour qu'ils puissent aller dans un autre monde (Nda: lui n'a pas besoin d'artéfact pour ça). C'est alors que Jefferson remarqua qu'elle avait les chaussures au pieds et un frisson d'horreur l'envahit, comprenant son plan.

- Dorothy, non je t'en pris ne fais pas ça ! cria t-il la voix brisé.

Il essaya de la rejoindre, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ses pieds. Un sourire mauvais de l'homme à la ceinture lui indiqua qu'il l'avait immobilisé. La rage, la douleur et le désespoir que ressentait Jefferson à présent le faisait presque suffoquer. Sa femme lui faisait face, le visage crispé, sa main agrippée autour de celle de l'homme effrayant à la ceinture rouge vif.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Jefferson, dit-elle résignée. Tout ceci est ma faute, c'est la seule solution pour en finir, je dois réparer ce que j'ai fais...

- On trouvera un autre moyen ! On trouvera, je te le jure ! Mais ne fais pas ça, la supplia t-il.

Dorothy secoua la tête sombrement. Le Magicien lui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait réellement et croyait simplement que Jefferson s'opposait à ce qu'elle parte avec lui.

- Je ne risquerais pas de laisser ce magicien libre... de vous faire du mal...ajouta t-elle pour ne pas alerter le Magicien.

Elle claqua des talons discrètement une fois et comme elle l'espérait le Magicien n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle les portaient, trop condescendant pour imaginer qu'elle pourrait quelque chose contre lui.

- DOTHY, NOOOON ! s'écria t-il. Grace à besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Grace laissa s'échapper une larme qui roula doucement sur sa joue. Et l'homme à ses côtés grogna son impatience en regardant Jefferson avec un air méchant et agacé par des adieux qu'il laissait s'éterniser pour ne pas avoir à entendre Dorothy se plaindre "qu'elle n'a même pas pu leur dire aurevoir" ultérieurement.

- Je fais ça pour elle, pour toi. Tu m'as sauvé Jefferson, tu m'as donné une vie merveilleuse et une fille magnifique...

Elle claqua des talons, une deuxième fois. Jefferson ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, se gorge si serrée qu'il ne pouvait plus parler.

- Prends soin d'elle Jeff...Aime la pour nous deux - elle arracha son collier étoilé et le jeta à ses pieds- Donne le lui, dis lui que sa mère l'aimait...

Jefferson la regarda d'un air implorant.

- Tu n'en reviendras pas... Je t'en prie, reste avec moi, nous sommes une famille...On n'abandonne pas sa famille...

- C'est pour ça que je dois le faire, répondit Dorothy, des larmes dans la voix. Je vous aime et je veux que ma famille soit en sécurité, même si ça signifie sans moi...

Elle raffermit sa prise autour de la main de l'autre homme et releva le menton fièrement pour se donner du courage.

- Je t'aime Jefferson...

Elle claqua une dernière fois des talons.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! s'écria t-il de toutes se forces, impuissant.

**"Je ne peux prendre personne avec moi, la dépense d'énergie nous tuerait tout les deux..."**Jefferson ré-entendit les mots qu'elle lui avait dit lors de leur marché à Wonderland. Et il ne put rien faire d'autre que de regarder l'amour de sa vie disparaître pour toujours dans un éclair rouge. Il fût aussitôt libre de ses mouvements et tomba à genoux, choqué. Dorothy, n'était plus là...Elle était partie, il ne la reverrait plus...-Il prit son visage dans ses mains, incapable de ne serait ce que pleurer- Il ne l'entendrait plus rire, il ne pourrait jamais plus la prendre dans ses bras, il n'entendrait plus le son de sa voix...Elle était juste partie...Partie pour toujours...Il commença à se sentir étrange, un peu comme si la réalité se trouvait à présent loin, très loin de lui. Il trouvait que rien n'avait de sens, que tout était simplement ridicule, la vie était ridicule. Il était seul, il venait de perdre son grand amour, il était seul avec un vide béant dans le cœur...C'est alors que l'image de sa fille lui apparut, le ramenant à la réalité (4). Il attrapa fébrilement le collier étoilé de sa femme et serra son poing dessus. Il avait une fille de trois ans qui avait besoin de son père Il ramassa son chapeau et rentra donc chez lui, réveillant McTwist pour lui expliquer la situation. Le lapin laissa échapper quelques larmes, il avait toujours très apprécié Dorothy. Il vit que Jefferson ramassait des affaires et les enfournaient dans une malle, il ne comptait pas emporter grand chose, un peu d'argent pour payer une auberge en attendant de se payer une vraie maison, quelques vêtements, quelques jouets...

- Qu'allez vous faire ? demanda t-il après s'être mouché bruyamment.

-Partir, partir avec Grace, répondit Jefferson en bouclant sa malle.

Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, l'odeur, les meubles, ce monde tout entier tout lui rappelait Dorothy, la vie qu'ils avaient eu, qu'ils auraient dut avoir et qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais..c'était insupportable...Il sentait des larmes qui coulaient sans son autorisation sur ses joues et les chassa d'un revers de la manche, il était fou de douleur mais il ne devait pas craquer, Grace avait besoin de lui.

- Où comptez vous aller ? demanda McTwist d'une voix timide.

- Dans mon monde natale, la forêt enchantée...

- Vous devriez rester, dit McTwist. Ne prennez pas de telle décision sans réfléchir, c'est ici qu'est votre vie, c'est ici que Grace à...

- Ici que Grace à perdu sa mère, termina Jefferson en le coupant avec une voix dure. Je suis son père, c'est à moi de prendre les décisions pour notre avenir à tout les deux...dit il fermement. On va aller là bas, et je ne Jumperais plus, plus jamais...

- Si vous ne Jumpez plus comment allez vous faire pour...

- Je ne sais pas...Je pourrais devenir chapelier, mon oncle l'était et m'a formé...dit il en secouant la tête. Peu importe, aucune importance; on sera tout les deux. On va se reconstruire une vie... Je ne peux pas rester dans ce monde, ça m'est impossible. Tout me fait penser à elle... On va aller là bas et on pourra tout recommencer à zéro...

Jefferson s'arrêta et soupira l'air profondément tiraillé et blessé. McTwist, malgré leur relation qu'on pourrait qualifier de "compliqué" avait appris à apprécier le Jumper, et le voir dans cet état lui faisait mal. Jefferson se reprit et alla prendre de la poudre de pavot, n'ayant pas le courage de faire face à la peine de sa fille pour le moment, devant déjà gérer la sienne; il décida de repousser à plus tard les explications et l'emmener ailleurs. Il se rendit dans la chambre de Grace et souffla un peu de poudre sur son visage, garantissant ainsi qu'elle dormirait pendant leur (court) voyage. Il la prit dans se bras et retourna dans la salon, prit sa malle et son chapeau et se dirigea sombrement vers l'extérieur suivit de Mctwist. Il fit quelques pas avant de lancer son chapeau qui tournoya et ouvrit un portail. Jefferson agrippa sa fille avant de se tourner vers McTwist.

- Merci de vous être occupé d'elle...

Il parut ensuite chercher ses mots.

- Alors adieu, finit il par dire. Et bonne chance pour trouver votre Alice...

MctTwist hocha la tête lentement et toucha le bras de Grace qu'il aimait beaucoup.

- Bonne chance à vous deux...

Jefferson se détourna ensuite de lui. Il revit le visage de Dorothy juste avant qu'elle ne Jump avec le Magicien et il serra les mâchoires...

- Je hais Wonderland...(5)

Et sans un mot de plus il Jumpa pour la forêt enchantée, vers une nouvelle vie.

* * *

(1) berceuse sortie tout droit de mon imagination, ce qui explique pourquoi elle doit vous paraitre si mauvaise mais bon je voulais qu'ils en aient une rien qu'à eux "Hatters family feels :3", "La sacrifice de Dorothy" était un chapitre triste (de mon point de vue en tout cas) et j'avais besoin d'un moment de tendresse (avec de l'humour aussi pour les scènes Jeff-McTwist) pour atténuer un peu l'angst ...

(2) oui, par poudre de pavot il parle bien de la poudre qu'il a utilisé sur McTwist (et que Dothy a finit par retourner contre lui) c'est la même poudre que fabrique Mulan, pour le géant Anton (:3) et sur Snow...

(3) le nom de la sorcière de l'est, donc la sœur de Starka la sorcière de l'ouest.

(4) ici j'explique sa réaction en me basant sur sa réaction quand Regina l'a abandonné à Wonderland, il était choqué, perdu, déconnecté. C'est un pas de plus vers la folie qu'il ressentira pendant la période chapelier fou car alors cela fera deux fois qu'il perdra une personne chère. D'abord Dothy, puis Grace et son incapacité de rejoindre celle ci le conduira à la folie..

(5) cette phrase est importante car jusqu'ici il à toujours dit adoré Wonderland, mais pour des raisons que vous connaissez à présent, ce n'est plus le cas et c'est parallèle à ce qu'il dira lorsqu'il y retournera avec Regina...

Voilà donc pour ce dernier chapitre du monde des contes, vous savez maintenant comment (a cru) se sacrifier Dothy, pourquoi Jefferson déteste tant le pays des merveilles etc...C'était un chapitre très triste contrairement à la première partie cela finit mal dans les flashbacks...Qui sait peut être que ce sera différent à Storybrook dans le présent...


End file.
